Os brutos também amam
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Depois de tantas noites juntos,bancando os justiceiros noturnos, Casey se via apaixonado por Raphael. E quando de repente o humano resolve voltar a sua fazenda, começa a notar algo diferente no seu amado,o que nunca pensou que ele demonstraria. As coisas mudam,para haver um novo começo. {CaseyXRaph}
1. Parte 1

**Parte 1**

 _ **Tartarugas Ninjas(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) não pertence a mim. Mas as idéias e loucuras baseadas nesse universo são coisas minhas :D.**_

Raphael e Casey se davam bem dês de sempre. Ultimamente os dois estavam saindo muito pela cidade, quase todas as noites,procurando Ganges e baderneiros para brigar. E para a sorte deles,geralmente encontravam seus oponentes nos lados obscuros da cidades. Os dois tinham cede de luta,não queriam só saber de treinar.

De tão parecidos, também tinham suas discutições,mas se davam bem e os dois ficaram mais próximos. De modo comiam,bebiam e em algumas ocasiões o senhor Jones o abrigava em sua casa para seu amigo dormir.

Mas um dia,ou melhor,uma noite,aquela "farra" deles deu sinais que deveria ser interrompida,isto ficou nítido durante uma pausa que eles fizeram para conversar – ficaram sentados,lado a lado, num terraço de um prédio qualquer...

-Tem um ferimento aqui Raph.-disse Casey,apontando e se referindo a um pouco de sangue que saia do canto da boca do seu parceiro.

-Sim,eu sei. Não toca. Isso vai passar.- fez uma pequena pausa – O que quer me dizer?

-Rapha, eu consegui umas férias do trabalho,então vou ter que ir para a minha fazenda.

Arnold estava trabalhando numa oficina e pretendia aproveitar o inicio do verão.

-E por que? Eu posso saber?! – falou grosso virando totalmente seu para ele,pela expressão demonstrava estar bravo e que não havia gostado nada daquela noticia.

-Rapha,eu não posso deixar a fazenda em ruínas. É herança da minha avó.

-Você nunca gostou do campo Casey.

-Sim,não gosto muito mesmo,mas ando pensando nela...

-ah! Não acredito! Tá pensando mais na casa de campo do que em mim.

-Raphael,como pode dizer isso?

-Acaso pensou em me convidar,convidar meus irmãos também? Por que,foi por causa de nós que você se lembrou daquela droga de casa!

-EI! Não fala assim da fazenda da minha avó!

-EU FALO COMO EU QUISER SEU DESGRAÇADO!

-Raphael,eu não posso convidar vocês por que vocês precisam ficar aqui treinando e observando algum movimento entranho. E depois,Nova York é a casa de vocês,e eu vou demorar muito lá. Quero reforma-la, posso precisar dela um dia então nada mais natural do que...

Foi bruscamente interrompido,com o tartaruga o agarrando pela blusa de alças e o colocando contra a parede,fortemente.

-VOCÊ VAI COM AQUELA RUIVA NÃO É?!

-Quem? A April?

-E quem mais séria?

-Não! Eu vou sozinho.

Antes de falar qualquer coisa Raphael o liberta.

-Hn,vai reformar aquilo tudo sozinho, sei.-vira-se de costas e cruza os braços.

-Mas é a verdade.

-MENTIRA!

-Eu não sei por que está bravo,você também não gosta do campo.

-É EU NÃO GOSTO MESMO! MAS VOCÊ NÃO PODIA FAZER ISSO COMIGO! TRAIDOR! MENTIROSO! –vira-se para ele novamente,rapidamente e fica o apontando. Fala mostrando os dentes,quase os trincando.

-EI! NÃO PRECISA FALAR ASSIM COMIGO! EU JÁ EXPLIQUEI OS MOTIVOS!-também aponta.

-EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ GOSTAVA DE MIM SEU IDIOTA! DESCARADO! DEBILMENTAL!

Raphael,não era o Donatello para saber o significado de todas as palavras que dizia,para ele todas as palavras estranhas e de aparências fortes eram xingamento.

-Rapha...- Casey ficou muito surpreso com as palavras dele,isto é,não pelos xingamentos mas a frase em si e o significado dela.

-VOCÊ NÃO PODIA FAZER ISSO COMIGO SEU BESTA! EU NÃO ME IMPORTO MAIS! VÁ PARA A SUA CASINHA DE CAMPO! NÃO VOU MAIS TE PERTURBAR!

O ninja estava visivelmente irado,aponto de chorar,mas demonstrava essa "fraqueza" diante dele. Por isso,quando sentia que não poderia se segurar se retirou dali sem se despedir nem nada,foi saltando nos prédios até sumir definitivamente e voltar para casa. O senhor Jones tentou chamá-lo,mas era tarde. Ficou um pouco sentido,mas não moveu-se por um longo tempo,até...

"O que estou fazendo?! Não posso ficar parado! Jones,você se tornou um boboca!"

Então ele foi seguir o companheiro...

Quando o mutante retornou para o esconderijo, seus irmãos estavam reunidos,surpresos em ve-lo,se diziam preocupados e Leonardo mencionou que eles estavam pensando em procura-lo. Só que o senhor zangado do grupo passou por eles sem querer dar satisfações...

-Rapha!-chamou Leo.

-NÃO ENCHE!-disse o bravinho,já meio longe caminhando até outra entrada. Ele pretendia ir até a sala de treinos.

Os outros só ficaram observando o irmão se retirando da sala,sem dizerem nada,somente surpresos e se olhando. O Mestre andou até o centro,ele de longe havia assistido tudo.

O silêncio predominou por alguns minutos até...

-Bem,e quem vai ter coragem de falar com ele?-perguntou o Michelangelo,como se fosse um alias se esconderá atrás do Donatello,quando ouviu o Raphael gritando.

-Vai você Leonardo. Você tem mais paciência. – Donatello apontou e direcionou ao líder.

-Não acho conveniente falar com ele agora. Vocês viram o quanto ele estava irritado.

-Será que ele brigou com o Casey?-perguntou Mike,para algum deles.

-De qualquer modo,devemos deixa-lo sozinho por um tempo. Depois eu...

-Eu falo com ele. – se prontificou Splinter.

-Hãn?!-todos se surpreenderam.

-Mas mestre tem certeza?-Donnie.

-Não acha meio arriscado. Eu sei lá...-disse o de bandana laranja,temendo algo.

-Escutem meus filhos,talvez ele precise. Fiquem tranqüilos.

O sensei conhecia o filho que tinha. E assim que terminou de dizer isso,seguiu o caminho que o ranzinza havia feito.

Enquanto isso,Raphael estava sozinho na sala de treinos,estava descarregando a sua raiva chutando e socando os sacos de pancadas,além dos bonecos – feitos de pano com enchimento de areia.

O Mestre splinter ao ouvir os ruídos parou na frente da entrada,primeiramente o observou por uns minutos parado ali na frente. Quando achou prudente se aproximou mais do centro onde estava o mutante irado – justo no momento em que o ninja havia feito uma pequena pausa para recuperar o fôlego.

-Raphael.

Raph estava tão centrado naquele momento que só percebeu o rato quando ele lhe chamou pelo nome. E como estava de costas,virou-se para ve-lo.

-Mestre...

O velho olhou em volta,por um momento antes de tomar a palavra. Notou a desordem provocada pela ira de sua cria.

-O que o preoculpa tanto para deixa-lo tão nervoso meu filho?

-Grunf!-rosnou.

-Pode falar para mim.

-O Casey vai voltar para aquela maldita fazendinha dele!

-E isso te incomoda?

-Ele deveria ter nos convidado! Mas prefere ir lá sozinho! Hunf!

-Ele deve ter seus motivos Raphael.

-Hn! Motivos idiotas.

-Raphael,ele deve estar se preoculpando com as suas propriedades,algo que pretendeu a família. Isso é bom.

-Não é! Por que ele nunca gostou de campo,de natureza... Ele sempre gostou de agitação. Agora virou a casaca! É um traidor.

-Não diga isso do seu amigo Raphael.

-Eu digo sim! Ele provavelmente vai querer ficar lá para sempre!

-Tolice Raphael,ele não iria ficar tanto tempo assim,sentiria sua falta.

-MENTIRA! MENTIRA!-socando uma mesa.

-RAPHAEL! Controle-se por favor!

E ele parou,mas depois disso,começou a chorar,soluçava um pouco. Depois andou lentamente até o seu pai e se sentou ao seu lado. Diante dele não tinha vergonha de mostrar suas lágrimas,pois foi a única pessoa que o viu chorando em toda a sua vida.

-Mestre...eu...eu não quero que ele vá...-deitou sua cabeça no colo dele,como se fosse uma criança desamparada.

Fazia um tempo que eles, Casey e Raphael, não se consideravam mais apenas amigos e parceiros. Era evidente,pelo menos entre eles(isto é,sem ninguém mais saber)que a relação estava mudando. Raphael era um ser muito fechado para admitir qualquer coisa e Casey,demonstrava mais,embora um pouco discretamente.

O mutante se lembrava dos abraços do humano e os selinhos provocativos nas bochechas e testas.

Nesse momento,quem o envolvia e acariciava era seu pai...

-...eu...eu não quero que ele me deixe...mestre...eu o amo...- enfiava seu rosto no peito do idoso.

-Calma meu filho. Vai ficar tudo bem.

-Eu pensei que ele gostava de mim...mas quer ficar longe...

-Eu não creio nisso meu filho.

-Como pode saber?

-Eu sinto,eu percebo. A velhice me deu experiência.-imudeceu por um largo momento.-Você comeu alguma coisa?

-...um sanduíche...e batatas frita.

-Você precisa se alimentar melhor meu filho,vou trazer alguma coisa para você.

-Não quero nada.

-Mas irei trazer,pelo menos um copo de leite você precisa tomar. Eu já volto.

O ninja ficou quieto,sentado e parado ali,olhando para o nada. Enquanto Splinter saia do recinto.

Enquanto isso Leonardo,Donatello e Michelangelo. estavam na sala,em silêncio,sentados no sofá,esperando o mestre regressar...Só que,bem antes do sensei voltar, quem apareceu lá foi Casey. Parou na frente da entrada,para recuperar o fôlego...

-Hãn?! Casey! O que faz aqui?-pergunta Leonardo,o primeiro a ver o rapaz,levantar-se e falar.

-Hãn?! Só um segundo. - pediu o humano muito cansado de tanto correr.

Leonardo então deu um tempo para ele,mas caminhou até o mesmo.

-Pode me responder o que fez com o Raphael?

-Hãn? Eu? Não fiz nada.

-Nada? Eu sei que vocês dois vivem saindo para brigar nas ruas, e depois disso ele nunca chega tão bravo como hoje.

-...ahn...bem,eu só disse que iria voltar para a minha fazenda.

-...Então é isso. Ele deve ter ficado chateado.

-Sim,eu percebi. Mas...O que passo fazer? Eu tenho que voltar e reformar aquilo.

Nesse momento Mestre Splinter entrou na sala e ao ver que o senhor Jones estava no local se aproximou...

-Você não o convidou?-perguntou Leonardo.

-Eu não achei que ele se importaria,afinal ele não gosta de campo e muito menos querer trabalhar lá. O negócio dele é ficar lutando.

-Boa noite Casey.

-Boa noite Mestre Splinter.-o reverenciou.

-Acho que você e o Raphael tem muito o que conversar.

-NÂO! Os dois podem acabar se matando.-disse Michelangelo apavorado.

-Agora que não é pra tanto.-disse Donatello.

-Ele tava bravo e eu ouvi os ruídos vindo da sala de treino. Provavelmente deve estar em pedaços.

-Não creio que isso aconteça Michelangelo. O Raphael está mais calmo no momento.-a última frase foi dita olhando para o senhor Jones.

-Ahn...não sei se devo ir lá falar com ele...

-Por que? Tá com medo de ser massacrado Casey?-gracejou o Mike.

-Não. É que ele não irá querer me ouvir e nem deixar falar.

-Escute o que eu digo e insista.-disse o ancião.

Enquanto se estava tentando concertar as coisas que quebrou na sala de treinos,ele não gostava de ficar parado,reflexão o incomodava. Ele somente conseguiu juntar a areia num lugar só para tentar por novamente nos sacos,como lá não tinha material para poder fazer remendos,então resolveu levantar-se e ir até a sala pensando em perguntar para alguém onde tinha.

Mas quando caminhava pelo corredor ouviu a voz de Michelangelo falando...

-Ei! Que tal uma macarronada!

Ouvir aquele nome de comida,o deixou com fome e o mutante começou a apressar o passo. Mas parou na entrada para a sala ao ver Casey sentado num dos sofás...

-Aceita um pouco Casey? –Mike estava oferecendo um prato cheio de macarrão com almôndegas.

-Não obrigado eu...

-O QUE ESSE IDIOTA FAZ AQUI?!-gritou Raphael apontando para o humano.

-AHHHH! A FERA APARECEU!SALVEM SUAS VIDAS!-disse Mike muito assustado em ver Raphael,logo jogou o prato para trás e correu rapidamente para fora do esconderijo no desespero.

Leonardo,Donatello e Splinter vieram rapidamente até a sala ao ouvir todos aqueles gritos,para saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Mike!-grita Donatello na esperança de chamar atenção dele e para-lo. Infelizmente foi em vão.

-Vocês dois vão buscar o Michelangelo. –disse o mestre olhando para o líder e o Nerd do grupo.

Ambos consentiram e começaram a andar até a entrada do local...

-Mas não vai ser tarefa fácil. Do jeito que ele se assustou deve estar longe.-comentou Donnie.

-Vamos conseguir.-disse Leo,atrás dele.

Quando eles saíram totalmente do recinto,o rato olhou para Casey – que já havia se recomposto daquele susto e estava olhando tudo que acontecia em sua volta,até para o Raphael. E depois o velho mirou seu filho,que estava longe e com expressão de aborrecido. E minutos depois disse...

-Raphael,venha cá. Não faça essa disfeita com a visita.-chamou fazendo um gesto com a mão também.

-Ainda não me responderam por que ele está aqui? Pode que o deixaram entrar.

-Raphael,ele é o seu companheiro.Não pode ficar emburrado para sempre. Venha aqui para se entenderem.

-Hunf!

-Venha Raphael! Não banque a criança!-começando a perder a paciência e quase engrossando a voz.

Ao ouvir isso,o mutante se aproximou,porém ficando o mais distante possível do rapaz. E se limitou a olha-lo também.

-Assim é melhor. Agora,eu os deixarei sozinhos por um momento.

-Mestre! E essa coisa aqui no chão?-Raph chamou a atenção do sensei e apontou para o prato de macarrão no piso.

-Quando o Michelangelo voltar,terá que limpar o que sujou.

Assim que respondeu aquela pergunta se retirou.O adolescente ficou observando-o sair, Casey também fez isso mas logo ficou olhando para baixo,depois o ninja voltou seu olhar para aquela comida no chão.

"Que desperdício!" pensou Raph.

Após pensar isso,começou a tirar a sacola de bastões de basebol e tacos de golfe do senhor Jones de cima do sofá,pois pretendia se sentar. E o dono daqueles objetos só levantou seu rosto ao ouvir aquele ruído familiar.

-Ei!O que está fazendo?-levantou-se.

-Não vou fazer nada com suas tranqueiras,só quero sentar-se.-pega aquilo com as mãos e continua afastando-os,colocando de pé e encostado num outro sofá.

-Não precisa falar assim das minhas coisas.

-Por que? São só objetos. Vou vai dizer que trata isso como filhos?-fica de frente para ele o encarando.

-Nã também não precisa falar assim Raphael.-cruza os braços.

-Ah,agora está bravinho.-também faz o mesmo.-Quer dizer que coloca todos os seus sentimentos nesses negócios em vez de mim.-assim que termina aquela frase vira-se de costas.

-Raphael,para com isso. Você sabe que...eu sempre gostei de você.

-Conversa fiada.

-É sério! Ora Rapha,se eu não gosta-se eu não te daria beijos...-se aproxima mais dele e coloca as mãos nos ombros do mesmo.

-Não encosta em mim!-levanta os ombros.

-Deixa de palhaçada!

O ninja somente bufou e rosnou. Minutos depois de tanto olhar para o chão,Casey pensou em algo para falar...

-Você quer ir comigo para a Fazenda?

-É tarde demais para convidar.-fala um pouco mais sereno,chateado.

-Não acho. O convite ainda está de pé,se quiser pode pensar. Eu espero até...

-Não posso ficar para sempre naquele lugar.-o interrompe e o olha pelo canto do olho.

-Mas eu não pretendo ficar morando lá para sempre. É só por algumas semanas,talvez um mês. Só até eu organizar lá.

-...Lá é muito monótono para mim.

-Você pode me ajudar no batente.

-Não gosto desse tipo de trabalho. Depois além de suado eu fico cheirando a feno.

-Deixa de frescura Raphael.-com os olhos puxados,demonstrando resprovação.

-Não é frescura! Eu só não gosto!-vira o rosto e o corpo todo,ficando na frente dele,também abaixa os braços.

-Está bem,você não precisa mexer no feno. – Mostra as palmas das mãos na frente,fazendo um gesto de "pare", para acalmá-lo. - Mas pelo menos uma ajuda você podia me dar.

-EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU NÃO SOU SEU EMPREGADO!-aponta o dedo na frente dele,quase tocando a cara do rapaz.

-Raphael eu não...-surpreso.

-CALA A BOCA! Você não pode me arrastar para aquele fim de mundo!

-BASTA!-disse Splinter,ao chegar no local.- Será que vocês dois não podem entrar num acordo?

-Eu estou tentando.-já perdendo a paciência.- Mas o seu filho é um cabeça dura.

-Me deixa em paz!-vira a cara e fica novamente com os braços cruzados.

-Eu já percebi tudo.-diz o sensei se aproximando deles. Logo ele ficou entre os dois. - Raphael. Acho que devia ir com o Casey.

-Hãn?! Mas mestre,...eu...eu...-muito espantado,ia dizer algo,porém foi interrompido pela mão do rato que fez sinal para ele parar. Não deu para falar,especialmente por que o ninja não tinha uma mente tão rápida para pensar em algum argumento logo e gaguejou.

-Raphael. Eu dou permissão para você ir. Tome isso como mais que um treino,uma missão. Você está quase entrando na fase adulta, talvez precisa disso para amadurecer mais.

-O senhor também pretende ir?-perguntou Casey.

-Não. É importante que eu fique,até mesmo por causa dessa missão dele. –essa parte foi somente falada olhando para o senhor Jones. Mas ele sabia que sua cria estava ouvindo. Logo voltou a se direcionar totalmente para Raphael - Será como um treinamento,sem o olhar do mestre. Não pense nisso como algo ruim. Talvez esses dias juntos morando na mesma casa sirva de lição para ambos,especialmente para se conhecerem melhor.

-Acho que pelas nossas saídas a noite,já nos conhecemos bem.-disse Casey.

-Talvez não o suficiente,precisam se entender melhor.

Raphael não falou nada,mas para o pai estava claro que ele concordava,não havia outra saída.

Mais tarde,quando Leonardo e Donatello voltaram,arrastando Michelangelo pelos braços e o cinto – ainda com medo da ira do irmão,esperneava e gritava se negando a voltar - eles viram o sensei praticamente sozinho,sentado no sofá da sala,tomando chá e vendo televisão,naquele instante passava comerciais.

-Pode se acalmar Mike,o Rapha não está na sala.-disse Donatello para o irmão,pois ele se encontrava de costas e tapando os olhos com as mãos.

-Certeza?-perguntou ele antes de olhar.

-Sim.- disse com uma certa irritação,tentando ter paciência pois reprovava aquela atitude do ninja.

-Mestre? Cadê o Casey? E o Raphael?-pergunta Leonardo,indo se aproximar do rato.

-Casey já foi. E o Raphael está em seu quarto fazendo as malas.

-Malas?!Mas...por que?

-Eu ouvi bem?! Você o expulsou de casa?! -perguntou Michelangelo muito surpreso.

-É claro que não Mickie!-disse Donnie dando um tapa no pescoço do mano.

-Não. Ele irá passar uns dias na fazenda do Casey o ajudando.

-Sério?! Puxa! Como o convenceu?-perguntou Leonardo,impressionado.

-De algum jeito ele entenderá que isso fará bem para ele. Alias,para ambos.-disse isso antes de tomar outro gole de chá.

-Eu estou realmente surpreso com isso.-disse o líder.

-E quando eles vão?-Donatello.

-Amanhã a tarde.

-A quanto tempo o Casey saiu? Não o vimos passar.-o gênio do grupo voltou a perguntar.

-Ele se retirou a algumas horas,pois ele precisava aprontar a sua bagagem também.

-Então vamos lá dar uma força para o Rapha!-disse o mais alegre da turma.

Ele já estava quase correndo e saindo alegremente do recinto,quando foi interrompido...

-Não tão rápido Michelangelo. Você ainda precisa limpar o que sujou.- fez sinal de pare com a mão direita,enquanto estava de olhos fechados e depois apontou para o macarrão que estava no chão,ao perceber que o filho havia virado o rosto.

-Oh.-disse o tartaruga,desapontado e chateado.

Depois de esperarem ele limpar os irmãos foram falando com o de bandana vermelha. Ele estava de costas,então se assustou quando Michelangelo resolveu entrar de repente e o abraçar.

-RAPHA! OH EU SENTIREI MUITO A SUA FALTA!-pulou em cima dele,quase o jogou no chão,deu um abraço bem apertando e começou a falar com uma voz chorosa(não embargada).

-ARGH! ME SOLTE MICKIE!-se mexendo para tentar se soltar.

-Mike,para com isso,vai acabar tirando o ar dele.-pediu Leonardo se aproximando.

-Mas eu vou sentir saudades.-o solta,para o alívio do outro.

-Só que não é necessário dar um abraço tão forte assim.-disse Donnie colocando a mão no ombro no alegrinho.

-Todos nós sentiremos a sua falta Rapha.-disse o líder,olhando diretamente para o mutante.

-Mesmo? Achei que iam gritar "aleluia".-disse o rabugento,bem sério.

-Ora e a gente ia comemorar a sua partida?-diz o nerd.

-Nós te amamos Raphie.-diz o de bandana laranja com uma expressão fofa.

Raphael fica encabulado ao olha-lo e ouvir isso.

-Eu o desejo boa sorte irmão.-diz o de azul,juntando as mãos e fazendo um tipo de reverencia.

-Obrigado.- o senhor zangado o olhou sério.

-Eu idem. E espero que o Casey e você não voltem fazendo queixas um do outro.

-Puxa,só os dois sozinhos lá naquele mato,vai ser engraçado. Podia levar uma câmera para poder vigia-los. –diz o bobo fazendo pose de pnsativo e achando aquilo uma "grande idéia".

-Menos Mickie.

-Brigar é obvio que vamos,isso é inevitável,especialmente por que pelo visto ele será como meu patrão,já que ele é dono daquela parada toda.

-Concordo que é inevitável vocês brigarem,mas...-diz o Leo,mas é interrompido.

-Hey,será que pode trazer algumas verduras e hortaliças para cá? Vocês vão plantar lá não é mesmo?-pergunta alegremente o Geek.

-Bem...hãn...-Raphie não conseguiu completar,o outro foi mais rápido.

-Eu vou pegar uma lista! Espera um momento!-disse isso mesmo sem ter uma resposta concreta e se retirou.

-Ah! Eu também já volto. Vou pegar uma coisinha!-disse o Michelangelo.

Então somente dois ninjas ficaram lá no quarto por uns instantes. Nisso o comandante da equipe aproveitou para falar...

-Rapha, você gosta muito dele não é?-pergunta isso sorrindo e colocando as mãos atrás das costas.

-Hãn?-espantou-se e ficou corado. – Do que está falando?-virou-se para ele.

-Você já me revelou isso.

-Não me lembro.-estava sério.

-Você gritou isso para mim num momento de ira.

Ele se lembrou,não estava disfarçado realmente não se recordava,até o mano lembra-lo.

-Isso não quer dizer nada. Num momento de raiva a gente pode falar alguma besteira.-virou o rosto novamente,corado e tentando contornar a situação.

-Não tente me confundir Raphael. Dá para perceber que você ama o Casey. Mas não se preocupe não vou contar para ninguém. Mas quero te dizer que por esse motivo creio que vocês dois não irão brigar tanto,especialmente quando ele souber desse sentimento.

Raphael preferiu o silêncio e fingia se concentrar na arrumação da sua bagengem sendo que não havia mais nada para por lá.Assim Não revelou que o Casey já sabia sobre o que ele sentia. Quando os outros voltaram,parecia que aquela conversa não havia acontecido.

Donatello deu uma pequena lista,feita numa folha só,pelo menos não era tão larga. E Michelangelo inventou de dar a ele uma foto de todos juntos.

-Eu já tenho uma foto dessa lembra? Você distribuiu cópias para todos.

-Então leva só o porta retrato,para a sua não ficar dobrada,amassada e sei lá mais o que.-retirou a fotografia e deu a tal moldura.

Ele insistiu tanto que o outro acabou levando,mas ficou com raiva de tanta insistência.

No dia seguinte, já a tarde os irmãos foram levar o maninho disfarçado e cheio de roupas - além de óculos escuros,até a tampa de bueiro que estava mais próximo da rua indicada pelo Casey, lá as tartarugas se despedirem novamente. Lá em cima Casey já esperava numa esquina,ele se encontrava dentro do seu carro vermelho e fez um sinal. Tudo havia sido esquematizado um dia antes. E Raphael ao ve-lo se aproximou.

-Como vai Raph?-ele saiu do carro para cumprimentá-lo,também estava de óculos e sobretudo,não queria que o parceiro paga-se mico sozinho.

-Louco para sairmos logo daqui. Me sinto ridículo.

-Eu estou bem obrigado. – expressão chateado. - Hãn...você só vai levar ISSO?- ao olhar bem,notou que ele só trazia consigo uma mala e estranhou.

-Ora,a única roupa que eu levo é essa que estou usando no momento. Caso você não se lembre eu não uso roupas.

-ah...

-Por que o espanto?

-Nada,é que agora que eu notei,me sinto como naquele dia em que eu descobri que o Pato Donald não usa causas.

-Ora! Eu não fico usando inutilidades. Só estou levando o que quero e o que devo levar.

-Está bem. Está bem.

Assim ele pegou a maleta dele e colocou junto com as suas coisas no porta malas do carro. Havia mais 3 bagagens lá dentro.

-Você devia ser multado por excesso de bagagem.-observando o que tinha lá e contando com os olhos o número exato de malas.

-O que eu estou levando pelo menos para mim vai ser muito útil.-virou o rosto para ele,estava tentando se controlar para não acabar ficando bravo e causando uma discutição, o caso é que estava enjoado e quase perdendo a paciência por causa daquele assunto.

-Está certo.

-Bem,vamos entrar no carro.-caminha até a porta.

-Quem vai dirigir.-gracejando e sorrindo entre os dentes.

-Engraçadinho. Claro que sou eu.

-Eu posso ficar do lado do motorista?

-Claro. Era essa a minha intenção.

-Você é um malandro sabia?-dá um sorrisinho meio malicioso.

-Não é bem por isso,é que eu ainda tenho que fazer compras e as sacolas ficaram do banco de trás.

-Seu sem graça.-murcho.

Depois desse rodeio os dois finalmente resolvem entrar no carro,colocaram os cintos e ligou o automóvel. Assim começou a viagem deles,que demorou um pouco,pois a fazenda era em outro estado bem longe dali. Além disso,tiveram que parar para abastecer e comprar comida,como o senhor Jones havia dito antes.

Como o ninja era impaciente o Casey tentava ocupa-lo com algo,como: pensar em algum assunto para conversarem,ouviam música no carro,emprestava o seu vídeo game portátil,faziam outros tipos de jogos e etc... Fazia de tudo para acalma-lo e a viagem ficar mais tranqüila.

E o mutante começava a se acostumar com ele,de tal modo que quase não resmungava mais pela demora. Em alguns momentos se davam bem,claro que tinham seus períodos de discutição,era aquelas ocasiões que se mostravam como crianças brigando, como no super mercado onde um queria levar mais coisas e também sobre qual Hotel que deveriam passar a noite já que a jornada era mais extensa e eles não pretendiam dormir no carro.

Só se hospedaram em três hotéis, no último,ocorreu uma situação embaraçosa,só havia vaga e era uma suíte para um casal. Os dois deram umas desculpas para conseguir aquele quarto a qualquer custo. Conseguiram,porém nunca haviam dormido juntos,numa cama de casal e tudo ficou muito estranho. Mesmo que eles se gostassem,não eram casados e nem ao menos se consideravam ainda namorados oficialmente. Então cada um ficou num canto da cama,porém bem afastados e virados para o lado oposto um do outro.

Finalmente depois de alguns dias,eles chegaram a seu destino.

A fazenda parecia bem mais antiga que o normal,pois ela estava um pouco abandonada já que o agora dono do local raras vezes aparecia lá. Havia muito mato e plantas bem crescidas,algumas se escoraram nas paredes.

-Nossa! A quanto tempo você não aparece aqui?

-Acho que dês do fim do ano passado.

-O negócio ta capenga Casey.

-Ora,mas vai ficar novo se a gente trabalhar um pouco.

-AGORA?! Pô eu to cansado! A viagem foi longa

-Eu disse que seria.

-Mas...

-Tudo bem,a gente pode entrar um pouco e descansar,porém teremos que fazer umas coisinhas antes.

-Como o que?

-Corta a grama e espanar os móveis.

-hunf! E essa agora!

-Raphael!

-Tá bom eu ajudo!

Então Casey tirou do celeiro um cortador de gramas antigo,desenferrujou com óleo,antes dele começar a cortar. Enquanto o dono abria a casa e espanava o pó e poeira. O ninja não parava de reclamar,só fazia isso,embora só houvesse uma pessoa para escutar,além dos pássaros.

Eles chegaram lá no meio da tarde e quando terminaram já tinha escurecido.Só que antes de pensar em comer,foram descansar no sofá.

-Vou cobrar alto por esse trabalho forçado.-disse Raphael totalmente jogado no sofá,o pé da perna esquerda estava encima do encosto.

-Pare de reclamar por favor.-disse o humano,também deitado,com a mão do braço esquerdo tocando o chão.

-E as compras?Vão ficar lá no carro?

-Ai! É verdade.-bateu na cara,havia se esquecido das coisas.

-Suas coisas e as minhas também estão lá dentro.

-Ah,amanhã a gente pega.

-E quem vai preparar o jantar? Já vou avisando,não estou nas mínimas condições de fazer isso.

-Idem.

-O que quer dizer isso?

-Quer dizer "eu também".

-Você parece o Donatello falando essas palavras difíceis.

-hn. Isso é um elogio?

Depois o silêncio predominou naquele recinto por um tempo. Até que minutos depois o dono da residência resolveu fazer um esforço para levantar,não estava totalmente recuperado do trabalho que fez mas se sentou e espreguiçou...

-O que houve?

-Nada. Só acho melhor ir dormir numa cama e não no sofá.

Rapha olhou para o relógio que tinha na parede ao seu lado,que no caso marcava 20:00...

-Esse relógio está funcionando?

-Sim.

-Ainda é cedo Casey.

-Mas é melhor dormir logo para estar totalmente descansado amanhã. Numa fazenda tem horários para isso.

-Vai dormir numa cama suja?

-Não,eu trouxe um saco de dormir.

-Então ta, boa noite.

-Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

-Prefiro dormir aqui.Não quero levantar tão muito cansado.

-Raphael,o sofá não é um bom lugar para dormir,você vai acordar todo dolorido.

-Ah para! Já dormi muitas vezes num sofá e pior que esse aqui.

-Então tá. Boa noite.

-'noite.

Jones caminhou até seu quarto,quase se arrastando,parecia um doente de corpo mole,que mal não conseguia se agüentar. Ainda assim,teve forças para desenrolar o saco de dormir,porém,quando ia entrar nele e deitar,pensou bem e resolveu arrumar um para o tartaruga também – caso resolva vir.

"Ele pode eu me preocupo com ele."

Raphael,então ficou no escuro,somente olhando para as paredes e o teto, na verdade para o nada,via o tempo passar sem perceber direito enquanto se centrava em seus pensamentos – pensava sobre tudo que tinha direito: aqueles dias que passaram,sobre aquela fazenda,lembrava da sua casa,seus irmãos e seu pai. Enquanto esperava o sono chegar.

Até que,22:15 viu que sua espera era em vão. E naquele momento sentiu-se sozinho,na verdade bateu saudade do companheiro,dono daquela casa. Então se levantou,com pouca dificuldade, já estava um pouco descansado. Caminhou sorrateiramente,como um ninja que era,até o quarto do mesmo – por sorte a porta estava entre aberta e de longe dava para ver-lo dormindo na cama.

Se aproximou,agachou-se e lembrou-se daquela noite em que a força tinham que dormir eles tivessem feito o possível para não se tocarem,o mutante sentiu como o rapaz estivesse muito perto dele, era meio inevitável de que diante de um sono profundo a pele e os cabelos não se encostasse. E que de manhã,eles acabassem acordando com os rostos próximos e se assustando um com o outro,por causa disso. Além disso, Raph se lembrava era do cheiro que mascarado exalava. Era algo estranho e era desse aroma que buscava no momento presente.

Queria se aproximar mais,e tinha vontade de fazer isso,porém interrompeu-se logo, recuperando-se de um tipo de transe,causado por aquele odor esquisito.

Depois que se afastou...

"O que estou fazendo?! Realmente estou ficando louco? Não queria ser um daqueles doidos apaixonados de filmes. Isso é ridículo!" disse corando.

Ao virar o rosto que notou um outro saco de dormir,pronto,percebeu que já estava pronto para ele deitar lá...

"Ele é mesmo muito esperto,pressentiu que eu iria vir." Deu um pequeno sorriso,.

Então entrou naquele negócio,dormiu deitando de bruços.

Casey nem percebeu que ele estava naquele lugar,quando acordou na manhã seguinte,assim que o relógio despertou não viu o seu parceiro nem no quarto e menos ainda na sala – onde esperava o encontrar. Mas logo ouviu uns ruídos na cozinha e foi até lá. Raphael estava fazendo o café – estava fazendo panquecas, a mesa estava cheia das sacolas de compras.

-Rapha!

-Ah acordou! Pensei que você disse que as pessoas aqui acordam cedo.

-Sim. Mas você madrugou!

-Algumas vezes lá em casa acordamos mais cedo que seis horas.

-Em algumas fazendas se acordam quatro horas. Mas não acho que devo aplicar essa regra aqui, seis está muito bom para só uma ou duas pessoas trabalharem.

-hun.-voltou-se para a frigideira.

-Em todo caso,bom dia.-se aproximou mais dele e tocou em seus ombros e casco.

-Pra você também.-centrado no que estava fazendo.

-Deixa que eu arrumo a ê guardou alguma coisa?

-Só peguei os ingredientes para fazer as panquecas.

-Já vi. – virou-se e viu o material todo em cima da bancada.

Depois que terminou de falar isso, foi guardar os produtos que estavam nas bolsas,pondo em seus devidos lugares dos armários de cima e de baixo,para poder em fim arrumar a mesa. Felizmente,conseguiu fazer isso uns segundos antes das panquecas estarem para serem servidas. Então, Raphael pôs os pratos em cada canto da mesa.

-Deixa que eu pego os copos e talheres.-avisou Casey.

-Você quer beber alguma coisa?-fez essa pergunta,pois não havia pensando em por alguma bebida e notou que ele mencionou copos.

-Sim.

-Não deve ser bebida gelada. E você nem tem geladeira. Menos ainda liquidificador.

O senhor Jones pensou e rapidamente expressou que havia lembrado de algo...

-Tem uma garrafa térmica no carro,nela tem água pegar para mim?

-Tá.

Raphael foi rapidamente,enquanto o outro organizava a mesa. Não demorou, para o mutante regressar e misturar os sucos industriais que haviam comprado com a água gelada da garrafa,unindo tudo numa jarra para medir.

Quando se sentaram para comer, o humano decidiu começar uma conversa...

-Você dormiu bem?

-Sim.-responde sério,antes de levar um pedaço a boca.

-A gente tem que trabalhar,mas você não precisa comer depressa tá. Temos tempo.

-"Obrigadu".-fala de boca cheia.

O senhor Jones pretendia pedir para ele não falar com a comida toda na boca,mas temia que o outro não fosse gostar de ser alertado e receber sermão,então decidiu deixar para lá.

-Deixa que eu lavo a louç ?

-Sim.

Mas logo os dois ficam comendo em silêncio que se prolongou quando Jones foi para a pia,levanto os pratos e talheres para lavar a louça. Raphael só ficou sentado esperando.

Depois por fim os dois saíram e foram para o celeiro. Pegaram materiais de construção e tintas para melhorar aquele local. Primeiro deram uma limpeza no lugar,já que estava cheio de feno,poeira e madeiras quebradas espalhadas.

Depois começara que retirar madeiras velhas que estavam quase saindo,ou apodrecendo - apesar que algumas já haviam caído de tão ruins que estavam – e mudaram para por novas – pregos bons também. Assim conseguiram restaurar e tapar buracos, de cima a baixo.

Durou boa parte da manhã, Raphael continuava a reclamar,os dois quase não se falavam muito,pois o Casey pedia para ele só se concentrar em trabalhar,com isso ouvia xingamentos,mas o ninja ajudava.

Em um momento,quando o tartaruga no andar de cima do celeiro,agarrando feno que Arnold jogava para ele...

-Não precisa reclamar tanto Raphael,falta muito pouco.-disse o Jones.

-Pouco?! Você não disse que a gente iria pintar também?!-parou para falar.

-Sim. Mas vamos descansar primeiro,antes de pintar. Depois terminamos.

E daí eles continuaram com o batente,mudos,depois dessa conversa.

No final,eles se sentaram embaixo de uma árvore,e encostaram no tronco dela,um de cada lado.

-Que bom. Nós terminamos uma hora antes de dar meio dia.

-Isso é tão bom assim?

-Assim temos mais tempo para descansar antes do almoço.

-Estou cansado demais para pensar em comida. Mas uma limonada iria bem agora.

-Só que eu não trouxe limão.

-Isso é uma pena.

Eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio, o ninja olhava para cima para as folhas das árvores e o humano para a frente,a o tempo em que ficaram mudos não foi tão prolongado desta vez...

-Raph...

-O que?

-Você sente saudades dos seus irmãos?

Só que o mutante ficou quieto,então o outro percebeu que aquilo era uma afirmação.

Logo depois,o senhor resmungão deitou-se na grama,ficando com a cabeça próxima ao do fazendeiro. Os dois ficaram se olhando fixamente. Raphael não queria ficar calado,mas não sabia o que dizer,ele não sabia se expressar diante aquele assunto, pois pouco entendia daquele sentimento que era Amor, por essas e outras que não gostava de falar disso.

Porém para o Arnold,não importava muito que o mutante ficasse quieto,tocou seus dedos no rosto dele para acariciar e demonstrar que não precisava falar para se expressar. Passava sua mão direita na testa dele e no topo de sua cabeça.

-Eu vou acabar dormindo se você continuar fazendo isso.

-Desculpe.-afastou a mão,mas não desmanchou o sorriso.

-Eu não tenho cabelo...por que acariciar a minha cabeça?

-Já me acostumei.

O mutante de repente resolveu agarrar o pulso dele...

-Hãn? O que está fazendo?

E começa a observar a mão dele,tocar e contornar os dedos dele,parecia um ser de outro mundo reparando num humano,algo do estilo do Tarzan. E o Jones ficou só olhando isso,sem entender e sem saber o que dizer,até que minutos depois...

-Como é ter 5 dedos?

Casey ficou um pouco surpreso,não esperava por aquela frase,acho que nenhum humano espera...

-Bem...é normal...

-Pergunta inusitada?

-...Acho que ninguém está preparado para ouvir isso.

-E nem para responder né?

-...Isso foi um teste?

-Não. É sério.

Arnold ficou com dúvidas sobre isso,mas resolveu deixar estar,especialmente por que ele soltou o seu punho. O tartaruga estava sendo sincero,entretanto,ele estava falando qualquer coisa que vinha a sua cabeça pois queria ter algo para dizer.

-O que vamos fazer depois?

-...Eu estava pensando em pintar o celeiro,mas é melhor cuidarmos da casa antes.

Raphael somente consentiu com a cabeça. Depois levantou-se,porém para ficar sentado e ficou olhando fixamente Casey,de um jeito sério,parecia querer penetrar os seus olhos dos dele. Pela primeira vez o humano ficou assustado algo vindo do ninja...

-Hãn...o que houve? Raph?

E de forma muito ligeira e um tanto agressiva,o mutante agarrou aquele rapaz e o beijou,de maneira forçada. Foi tudo muito rápido e chocante demais. No primeiro momento o cara esbugalhou os olhos e tentou sair daqui – movendo as mãos,tentando afastá-lo de si - por sentir que estava se sufocando. E mesmo "amordaçado" ele tentava dizer alguma coisa.

O ser verde,tentou de todos os modos impedir um afastamento e também que o outro se debate-se tanto,ele não entendia que estava fazendo errado e que estava o machucando. Por isso,depois de tanto movimento resolveu parar a sua ação,meio chateado...

-O que foi? Por que não para quieto?

Antes de dizer algo fazendeiro tentou recuperar o fôlego...

-O que houve?-Raphael achou aquela reação do outro estranha.

-...por...por que você fez isso?

-Hãn?! Por que?! Não gostou?!-ficou nervoso.

-Na verdade não! Você estava tentando me beijar...mas não é assim que se faz!

-Ora! O que você esperava? E você acha o que? Que eu tinha que treinar com outra pessoa?-se levantou,invocado.

-Não,mas...-falava serenamente agora.

-Não diga mais nada Casey,se não gostou,esqueça!-faz um gesto com a mão direita e vira-se para trás,emburrado.

-Calma! Não precisa ficar enfezado. Eu acho... –se levanta e coloca as mãos nos ombros dele.

-...Acha o que? Que aquela ruiva beija melhor? Hunf!

-Não. Raphael,acho que isso é normal...

-O que? O beijo não sair bom. Eu não sei dessas coisas ta legal!

-Deixa eu te mostrar como é...-fez ele virar-se.

-Me solta! Não encosta em mim!

Apesar dos protestos e do anfíbio tentar afastar o humano de perto dele,não conseguiu resistir muito a aproximação dele e logo parou de mexer-se quando sentiu os lábios dele tocado a sua boca. Casey ficou com as costas meio curvadas,mas não importava,envolveu o pescoço dele ,enquanto o mutante tocava a sua cintura,para em breve o abraçá-lo também.

Minutos depois o cara da máscara de hóquei no gelo se afastou...

-ar...por que parou desta vez?-murmurou o ninja.

-Já está bom Raphael,temos que voltar a trabalhar,talvez depois continuamos.-o abraça pelo pescoço e depois lhe dá um selinho na testa.

O mais baixo o abraça o apertando um pouco,agoniando seu rosto no peito dele.

-Não quero trabalhar,quero você comigo.

-Mas eu vou continuar com você.

-Não desse jeito.

-ahahaha...Raphael...Vamos.

E ele o puxou até dentro da casa,pegando pelo pulso. O mutante se encontrava muito envergonhado,depois daquela fala,ele pouco disse alguma coisa,somente dava uns rosnados,enquanto lavava o banheiro e fazia cara de bravo. Não gostava de se sentir acanhado,era desconfortável para ele.

Casey foi pegar as malas dentro do carro e arrumar as coisas no quarto. Ele ficou acanhando também,porém diferente de Raphael gostou daquilo e sorria ao lembrar do que eles passaram juntos, se sentia até um pouco bobo,como um adolescente,pensando na ação e no seu amado.

Ele sempre achou estranho que estava apaixonado por um tartaruga mutante,mas tentava não levar para o lado dramático,não queria se sentir dentro de uma história de romance proibido. Ou até,ter ele mesmo,preconceito com isso. Então,fez o possível para demonstrar que o que sentia era mais que simples fraternidade,ele o amava e revelou isso somente o abraçando e lhe dando beijos na testa,além da bochecha.

Como o Raphael era um ser difícil de lhe dar e de se entender,as vezes,demorou para perceber,que apesar de se irritar com os selinhos e todo aquele carinho,na verdade estava gostando daquilo,por dentro.

Quando terminou de arrumar e varrer tanto o quarto como o corredor e as escadas,enquanto lembrava dos seus momentos com o companheiro -foi até o banheiro de baixo,no momento em que o ninja estava limpando o vaso sanitário...

-Ei!-apareceu na frente da porta.

Logo o mutante levantou o rosto...

-Escuta,tem um banheiro lá em cima também,pode limpar para mim?

-Sim.-respondeu e voltou a abaixar a cabeça.

-Bem,eu vou fazer o almoço.

-Ei! Eu quero fazer!-levantou novamente.

-Hãn. Mas...

-Eu quero fazer todas as refeições aqui.-agora levantou-se completamente e torceu um pano.

-Ué,quanto tomou essa decisão? Não me avisou nada.-surpreso.

-Decidi agora, pronto!-começou a caminhar em direção a ele,mas logo atravessou a porta e andou até a cozinha.

-Mas...você ainda tem que terminar aqui.-Casey foi segui-lo.

-E você não pode terminar?

-Não é isso é que...Você já fez a comida,acho que agora é a minha vez.

Nesse momento eles já estavam dentro da cozinha,na verdade o senhor Jones estava somente na frente da porta,enquanto o tartaruga se encontrava perto do fogão...

-Por que? Não gostou da minha comida?-virou-se para ele desta vez.

-Claro que gostei,embora, eu só tenha provado a do café da manhã.

-Você já comeu uma comida minha quando jantou na minha casa.-bem sério,queria que aquela conversa acaba-se.

-Ah é? Não me lembrava disso.

-Olha eu vou fazer e pronto.-voltou-se para o fogão novamente.

-Tá. Desta vez eu deixo.-apoia a sua mão direita no portal,estava meio chateado,pois havia planos sobre o que fazer para o almoço.

-Desta vez uma ova, eu disse que iria cozinhar as refeições aqui.-vira o rosto por alguns segundos,enquanto ascende o fogão,naquele momento já havia posto o avental.

-Ué,Raphael,tá impondo regras?-dando um sorrisinho sarcástico,como um traquinas querendo fazer uma piadinha,enquanto encosta-se no portal e cruza os braços.

-Hãn?! Não! Só que eu quero fazer isso.-começa a ajeitar as panelas.

-Não sabia que você gostava tanto de cozinhar.

-Não é questão de gostar.

-Então...

-OLHA VAI LOGO TERMINAR DE LIMPAR AQUELE BANHEIRO! – ficou irritado,virou-se rapidamente e apontou para o lado direito,era a direção em que ficava o banheiro.

-Ei! Não precisa aumentar a voz pra mim! – ficou bravo também.

-Ah você não é meu pai nem nada!-virou-se para o fogão novamente.

-E você menos ainda, não é mais velho que eu e muito menos é da minha família para ficar me mandando!

A essa altura Raph mesmo de cabeça quente,não deu mais importância a fala dele e continuou cozinhando.

-Vai lá terminar a não me amola.

-Hunf! Tô começando a achar que você não gosta de limpar o banheiro e quer se livrar desse trabalho.

Depois isso ele voltou para o banheiro,mais nenhuma palavra foi dita entre os dois durante o tempo em que um estava limpando e o outro cozinhando.

Algo só foi ouvindo,quando Casey cansado,caminhava até a sala,já pensando em se jogar no sofá e descansar. Mas ao fazer isso Raphael apareceu de repente no canto da porta e disse...

-Está pronto.

Simples,claro e aparentemente sereno.

Então o fazendeiro suspirou e levantou-se para ir até o seu destino. Não parecia irritado,foi lá sério e calmamente. Sem dizer nada,se sentou na cadeira,ao lado de Raph,que já estava sentado e comendo,sem esperar.

Ficaram comendo sem falar nada,por uns minutos,até que o dono da casa,depois de tanto pensar o que dizer – buscar as palavras certas e reprovar umas frases estúpidas,até imaginou as respostas dele - resolveu falar...

-...Rapha,ainda está bravo comigo?

-E você?

-Hãn? Bem,eu estou...normal...

O de bandana vermelha permaneceu calado.

-Escuta,se vamos ficar aqui,juntos,não podemos ficar nesse silêncio. Nós vagamos pela cidade brigando com criminosos e nunca ficamos...

-Isso não tem nada a ver. Nós já brigamos muito um com o outro também,até na rua.

-Espera! Tá,eu sei que a gente também discute eu não terminei a fala,eu quero dizer que eu já esqueci a nossa discutição recente...Mas acho que devíamos entrar num acordo sobre as tarefas então,para brigamos menos...

-Meus irmãos e eu dividimos as tarefas...acha que isso nos faz brigar menos...Nope.

-É,isso é inevitável. Não quero ser chato... Mas quando se mora junto tem que haver algumas regras.

Raphael o olhou no canto dos olhos e corou por ele ter usado o termo "morar junto".

-...morar com meus irmãos e diferente de...estar aqui...você sabe...

-Mas,eu pelo menos,sinto que faço parte da sua família.

O ranzinza deu uma olhadela nele e depois colocou os olhos na sua comida.

-Vamos comer,depois decidimos isso.

Depois que almoçaram,eles continuaram sua arrumação,limpando e organizando a casa, nos cantos que ainda restavam. Especialmente as paredes do lado de fora, onde tinham aquelas plantas escorando lá e crescendo.

Quando terminaram,Casey se afastou para olhar bem o resultado.

-Ficou bom,agora,só falta pintar.-disse isso observando tudo,olhando para os lados e levantando suas pupilas também,enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura.

-Hoje?-Raphael que estava do lado esquerdo dele virou o rosto,meio espantado.

-Bom,a casa será mais fácil de pintar. Assim rapidamente podemos terminar. Acho que umas duas mãos de tinta deve ser o suficiente.

-Então vamos começar logo.-disse o mutante já se afastando.

-Você parece mais animado que antes Raph.-sorri.

-Não se trata disso. Quero me livrar logo do trabalho.

-Bem,nessa velocidade que estamos talvez,nem precisamos ficar dois meses aqui.

-Hãn?

-Talvez,algumas semanas,umas sete,dá para o gasto.

-Pensei que pretendia fazer uma horta e criar galinhas,ou coisa assim.

-Na verdade,como eu achei que iria trabalhar sozinho,eu teria que ficar mais tempo por aqui. Posso até cultivar alguma coisa,mas pouco,só não posso criar nada. Eu ainda moro na cidade lembra? Só venho aqui as vezes. Não pretendo ser um fazendeiro. E não conheço ninguém,além de mim,que possa ficar aqui cuidando de tudo.

-...entendo...Mas você terá que plantar alguma coisa,pois o Donatello me pediu para trazer verduras e legumes.

-Ah pode deixar. Faremos isso.

 **Continua...**


	2. Parte 2

**Parte 2**

Os dias que se passaram,não ocorreram muita coisa de especial,tudo se resumiu em pintar a casa e o celeiro. E também cuidar da horta,que só foi maior por que eles precisavam produzir em dobro,pois a colheita seria dividida entre os dois que estavam lá e o que o Donatello queria.

Raphael,até começava a gostar um pouco de estar lá,especialmente junto com Casey, porém ainda não era bastante prazeroso, pois sentia falta do barulhos da cidade. O trabalho todo que fazia dava uma movimentação,apesar de não ser a agitação desejada,como as que exigia uma luta – brigar nas ruas era o melhor hobby que ele tinha. E mesmo se fosse maior a sua vontade de permanecer na roça,nunca daria o braço a torcer de que estava apreciando o campo.

Entretanto,não tinha espaço só para trabalho,nas horas vagas,eles ou descansavam,ficando de papo pro ar e conversando as vezes no chão e outras acomodados numa rede,ou então se divertiam jogando baralho. O humano até tentou convencê-lo a pescarem juntos,mas o cascudo se negou com o argumento que era uma atividade entediante demais,comparando até com Golf.

O celeiro foi a parte mais trabalhosa de todas as tarefas que faziam,especialmente por que além de reformá-lo,tinham que limpa-lo – Casey não tinha animais para acumular tanto feno. Só que,não foi só isso que fez demorar mais,o que atrasou um pouco mais para concluir aquilo foram as brigas típicas deles. Logicamente que também aconteceram alguns momentos de troca de caricias e beijos,entre eles.

Em certo tarde,quando pararam para descansar e se refrescar embaixo de uma sombra da árvore, o justiceiro olhava para a sua fazenda. Lembrou do que o Raphael falou sobre ela e começou a imaginar-la cheia de animais e plantações. As vezes tinha essa vontade de viver lá e fazer daquele terreno,uma verdadeira fazenda e não uma simples casa de campo,onde ele vinha algumas vezes. Trabalhar na terra e apreciar a simplicidade e a calmaria do campo.

Entretanto,ao mesmo tempo,adorava a vida urbana, especialmente a noite, estava acostumado com o movimento,as luzes, das facilidades de lá,do seu emprego e principalmente bancar o mascarado para combater os crimes,junto ao seu companheiro. Aquele prazer que a adrenalina que sua vida de "herói" lhe proporcionava não tinha preço,especialmente quando vinha acompanhado do ninja.

"Nunca me senti tão dividido na minha vida,como agora." Pensou ele,sério e tentando se decidir.

Seu semblante logo mudaria,ao ver Raphael tentando despistar uma borboleta amarela que o incomodava e que patentemente cismou em posa-lo algumas vezes,fazendo o mutante ficar cada vez mais irritado. E pouco a pouco vinham mais três perto dele,fazendo assim o bravinho já pensar em pegar seus Sais – que ainda estavam guardados em sua mala – e acabar com elas.

Casey ria daquela cena...

-Raphael,é apenas uma borboleta. – mal conseguia falar por causa do riso.

Mas o tartaruga não deu atenção o que ele dizia,continuou caçando ou as impedindo de prosseguir com as mãos. Além de bufar e rosnar,para aliviar a sua tenção. E o humano seguia achando aquilo hilário.

Depois parou um pouco e pensou:

"Não. Devo pensar no Raphael também. Não só em mim. Ele não gosta muito daqui. Ele também é da agitação. Claro que eu poderia faze-lo aprender a se acostumar,mas, iria afasta-lo dos seus irmãos. Eu também não quero me afastar deles, são a minha família." Foi então que se deu conta de uma coisa: "Nossa! Quem diria! Eu,fazendo planos para o futuro. Ter uma vida a dois com o Raphael. Nunca me imaginei fazendo isso. Arnold Jones,você realmente está mudando." Ficou espantado consigo mesmo.

Enquanto isso o seu parceiro agora resolveu ameaçar e amaldiçoar os pássaros que parecia que iam se aproximar também. Só que não o fizeram.

O cara de cabelos longos,então levantou-se,aproximou-se do namorado e o abraçou – mesmo o de bandana estando de costas e pelo pescoço.

-É tudo culpa sua.-diz em tom de brincadeira.

-Hãn?! Culpa minha o que?

-Por todos os meus pensamentos.

Só que o esverdeado não estava entendendo direito,mas não perguntou mais nada,somente levantou os braços do Jones para cima e assim se libertar. Fazendo isso virou-se...

-Grunf! Me deixa em paz. – fala isso e se afasta.

-O que foi? Tá fugindo de uma luta? – perguntou o homem,com as mãos na cintura,sorrindo e num tom de desafio.

Isso foi o suficiente,para fazer o zangadinho parar e rapidamente volta-se para encará-lo e ficar em pose de luta.

-Eu NUNCA recuso uma luta rapaz. Você se esqueceu quem eu sou?

-Pois venha! Mas sem sais.-o chama com as mãos também.

-Com prazer.-dá um sorriso de canto e prepara as mãos,como quem estava prestes a atacar. Alias,foi só terminar de dizer isso que ligeiramente avançou com tudo nele.

Apesar de toda a preparação e de tudo aparentar ser algo sério,aquilo não era uma briga de verdade e sim uma "brincadeira de bater", um combate amistoso. Isso incluía socos,nas mãos e braços,e pontapés. Disputa corporal,a fim de saber quem era o mais forte,ou quem jogava o oponente no chão numa velocidade mais rápida,como no judô.

O joguinho,entre eles, terminou algumas horas depois,quando acabaram rolando descontroladamente no chão,impulsionados por eles mesmos,sem nenhuma finalidade,a não ser parar quando ficassem cansados. E no caso,o mutante ranzinza se viu encima do seu oponente,ou melhor dizendo amado. Logo que notou meio isso,ficou olhando nos olhos dele – com ares de apaixonado - e só disse algo quando se recuperou um pouco do esforço...

-Gosto de te ver assim,no chão,você fica mais bonito. – murmurou ofegante e dando um sorriso malicioso.

Arnold ficou o tempo todo sério e mirando também,meio sem jeito,mas ao ouvir isso sorriu...

-Não iria me render perante a você.

Nisso o de pele verde rapidamente se aproximou e o beijou ligeiramente e ao ver que o deixou espantado – como pretendia – falou:

-Será que não?

-Você é um malandro mesmo,não é? – sorriu novamente e acariciou o pescoço do adorado,com a mão direita. – Tudo bem,eu me rendo.

O ninja zangado então deu um outro beijo nele – esse não foi tão veloz quanto o outro,mas também durou pouco tempo.

Assim...

-Posso levantar?

Sem dizer nada o outro macho se distanciou e assim deixou o senhor Jones se sentar na grama,ajeitar-se,colocar os braços sobre os joelhos que estavam levantados e se abanar um pouco...

-Está calor não?

-Sim,principalmente depois dessa movimentação. Eu queria uma cerveja bem gelada agora.

-Eu também. Mas se quiser eu faço um chá gelado.

-Bah. Mas esse chá não tem gelo.

-Mas a água é fresca. Pensei que você tinha gostado.

Casey já havia feito esse chá recentemente,pegando água de dentro da moringa.

-Eu sinto falta de um refresco, cerveja e chá bem gelados. Bebidas com gelo. Entende?! - fala de um jeito nervoso.

-Calma! Eu sei,mas ter é melhor que nada. Não é ruim.

-Não existe algum mercado por aqui?

-Tem,só que fica muito longe e eu estou economizando tanto gasolina quanto dinheiro,sabe eu não tenho muito, é para podermos voltar.

-Eu também trouxe dinheiro.

-Quantos?

Raphael não respondeu só se levantou para buscar o dinheiro,apesar de não ter pedido para ser seguido Casey foi junto.

Já no quarto,o bravinho do grupo,abriu a sua mala,vasculhou e pegou uma carteira – meio gasta,já que ele adquiriu o objeto de dentro da lixeira(como a maioria das coisas que seus irmãos haviam conseguido para arrumar a casa) – virou-se para o humano e deu aquilo para ele.

-Não tem mais nada aí.

O Jones ficou um tanto surpreso e estranhando aquela cena, nunca imaginara que isso pudesse acontecer com os dois algum dia. Enfim,ele pegou e contou o dinheiro que tinha lá,eram três dólares e 50 centavos.

-Onde conseguiu esse dinheiro?

-Nos bueiros caem moedas às vezes. E as notas,achei num monte de neve.

-ah...compreendo...-meio sem ação.

-O que dá para comprar?

-Bem,eu ainda tenho 500 dólares. Então...

-...Casey...esqueça a cerveja, fique com esse dinheiro.

Arnold ficou muito espantado com aquela fala,como ficou um silêncio mortal e os dois somente se olharam,um parecendo mais frio que o outro,o mutante se incomodou com aquele clima e se retirou minutos depois. Mas, o cara que estava parado por um momento,resolveu dar alguns passos e...

-Raph!

-O que?-parou no meio do corredor,mas não virou.

-Você...está querendo me dar mais dinheiro...para comprar gasolina,é isso?

-Faça o que você quiser com ele,eu não tenho planos para gasta-lo. Não dá para comprar o que eu quero com essa mixaria.

-...ahn...Obrigado então.

O tartaruga,realmente queria colaborar lhe dando seu dinheiro para auxiliá-lo. E mesmo parecendo que haveria um certo interesse nisso, um beneficio próprio, há de se pensar numa coisa: com gasolina ou não, o ranzinza poderia achar um jeito de voltar para casa – tendo como aliado seu orgulho e teimosia. De qualquer forma,tentou disfarçar que estava fazendo um ato de caridade.

Depois que guardou a grana,o Casey pensou consigo...

"Está tão diferente do Raphael que eu conheci. Eu sempre o vi como uma criatura difícil ríspida,que quando bravo era capaz de retalhar mil soldados. Ainda é assim,mas agora o vejo com um olhar amoroso, as vezes sua voz é suave e que algumas vezes querer me acariciar. Não sei se você é assim em algum momento com seus irmãos e seu pai,mas comigo jamais demonstrou tanta afeição,carinho. Sem ser tapas nas costas,sorriso amistoso e brincadeiras entre amigos,ou qualquer tipo de gesto que demonstrava só fraternidade. Eu creio que o beijo rompeu mais as barreiras dos seus sentimentos. Está mudando. Mas de forma lenta e camuflada. Creio que permanecerá seu orgulho e teimosia,além de sua irritação."

O ninja foi até a varanda e ficou na frente da entrada e da escada,parecia olhar a paisagem,mas na verdade estava centrado em seus pensamentos...

"É...Eu acho que mudei...um pouco. Talvez seja essa mudança que o Splinter falava e esperava."

Um tempo depois,os dois estavam juntos observando como as verduras e hortaliças haviam crescido bem. Depois de ouvir alguns elogios do humano,pelo seu trabalho,o mutante resolveu a abrir finalmente a boca para dizer alguma coisa...

-Se está tudo bem,quanto voltamos?

Casey virou-se um pouco surpreso para ele,mas antes de dizer algo sorriu...

-Está com saudades de casa não é?

-Só me responda.-fez uma expressão de bravo,pois havia se incomodado com a pergunta.

-Em breve. Faltam só 4 semanas.

-Custava responder?-disse isso ficando por alguns minutos com o rosto na frente dele,o encarando e depois se distanciou.

-Não precisa disfarçar sei que sente falta dos seus irmãos e do seu mestre. Eu também sinto.

O de cabeça quente continuou de costas. Pouco depois o senhor Jones se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijinho na cabeça,na careca do companheiro e saiu dali rindo enquanto o outro rosnou,todo vermelho.

-Ei! Pare de me azucrinar!-coloca a mão na sua cabeça,se mostrou irritado pois ficar acanhado o incomodava.

-Raph,você tem que entender que não precisa ter vergonha e que algum dia terá que admitir para todos.-diz virando-se para ele e parando de rir mas continuava sorrindo entre os dentes,já havia estava um pouco longe.

-Admitir o que?

-Que está perdidamente apaixonado por mim.

-ORA PARA COM ISSO!GRUNF!-muito vermelho.

-ehehe você tá vermelhinho!

-E você agora ta parecendo chato,igual ao Michelangelo.

-Calma,você fica bem assim.Não é a sua cor favorita?

-E por que você acha que eu manteria isso em segredo?-sorri entre os dentes,fazendo pose de superior.

-O que? Sua timidez?

-Não. Eu estar apaixonado por você.-diz com os braços cruzados e os olhos entre abertos.

Raphael queria mostrar que estava muito seguro de sua fala e que realmente havia mudado,além disso tinha curiosidade em saber a reação do humano quando disse-se algo assim. E realmente,isso deixou ele um pouco surpreso,mas não tanto.

-Você pretende contar para os seus irmãos?

-E por que não contaria?

-Por que você é um covarde Raphael.-fala isso calmamente, mas queria provocá-lo na verdade.

-O QUE?!

-Foi o que eu disse.-frio.

Casey já pressentia isso do companheiro,especialmente o que veio a seguir,o ninja correu até ele,quase avançou nele mas na verdade agarrou a sua blusa com toda a sua raiva.

-REPETE ISSO SE FOR HOMEM!

-Não ouviu bem? Eu disse que você é um covarde!

-ORA SEU...

O tartaruga pretendia dar um soco nele,já estava fazendo menção de que faria a tal ação tão típica dele,enquanto o outro agarrava firme a sua enxada,esperando um movimento dele, tinha a intenção de se proteger com o objeto. Só que para a sua surpresa, o mutante de cabeça quente desistiu logo – assim rapidamente virou-se,bufou e largou o seu amado,tudo quase ao mesmo tempo. Em seguida começou a caminhar até uma árvore.

-Raph?-perguntou o fazendeiro não estava entendendo a mudança repentina dos planos.

O de bandana vermelha não disse nada,assim que estava frente a frente a árvore começou a socá-la,para descarregar a sua raiva.

O senhor Jones ao ver a cena,imaginou que ele estaria socando outra coisa para palpá-lo,por isso não o impediu e o ficou observando,esperou. Embora não ter entendido o motivo da recusa dele dar-te um soco e talvez começar uma briga – nem que fosse amistosa.

O réptil só pensou em não machucar aquele que amava e tentar mudar,um pouco que seja,para o seu pai ficar orgulhoso.

Por isso continuou socando a árvore, ou melhor foram três. Até ficar totalmente satisfeito. E quando parou,ficou de joelhos no chão,ofegante e cansado.

-Raphael,você está bem?-finalmente se aproximou dele ao vê-lo exalto.

-Acho que sim...-cabisbaixo.

-Eu sei que algumas vezes você faz isso. – ele falava sobre socar as árvores para descarregar a raiva. – Mas,desta vez você realmente me deixou preocupado.

-E por que?

-Você nunca foi de desistir de me dar um soco.-tocou nas mãos dele e olhava-as para ver se estavam machucadas, realmente havia um pouco de ferimento e inchaço.

-Isso é coisa minha.

-Você poderia, eu não iria ficar bravo,já estou acostumado a ganhar uns murros seu. Não ligo. Além disso,até seus murros de raiva estão sendo macios.

-Está dizendo isso para me agradar.

-...É melhor você tratar desses machucados.

-Não está sangrando.

-Ainda assim é melhor colocar uns curativos.

Arnold então insistiu para que ele levanta-se e fosse para dentro da casa,o ajudou nessas ações. Depois foi colocar os curativos nas mãos dele examinou os dedos dele para sentir que havia algum osso quebrado,apesar dos gritos de dor e protestos do outro insistiu que deveria fazer isso.

Após isso,ficou decidido que Raphael ficaria em repouso,isto é,não ajudando o Jones em tarefas pesadas como fazia. Somente fazendo as domésticas por uns dias.

Apesar disso a permanência dele no local não foi adiada. E naquele dia,os dois quase não se falaram, havia um pouco de tristeza no rosto deles. Eles não fizeram nenhum comentário sobre a viagem,a fazenda e se iriam sentir falta daqueles dias,além do lugar – para que tudo não soa-se como uma despedida,já que ambos iriam se ver novamente.

Assim como ida,eles tiveram que parar um pouco para descansar e abastecer. Só que desta vez,cada um iria dormir no seu canto. E Casey teve que usar o dinheiro que tinha,mais aquela quantia que Raphael lhe ofereceu – felizmente deu tudo certo.

Finalmente quando chegaram em Nova York – a noite - o Jones parou próximo a um beco sem saída para que o mutante pudesse descer ele,além de se despedir disse...

-Foi bom enquanto durou. Tenha uma boa noite.-disse isso sorrindo e olhando para ele.

Raphael,olhou sério para ele e somente disse...

-Até mais.

Assim saiu de dentro do carro,olhou para os lados,antes de entrar dentro do buraco do bueiro. Quando achou uma brecha conseguiu ir sorrateiramente,estava levando consigo uma caixa com os vegetais que o Donatello havia pedido.

Logo já estava em casa,ao entrar...

-E aí cambada eu voltei!

-RAPHA!

Eles estavam calmamente vendo o jogo de basebol na televisão,mas se esqueceram daquilo ao ve-lo chegando,felizes foram rapidamente recebê-lo e abraçá-lo.

-Opa!Opa! Vão com calma! Pêra aeh!-recuando um pouco,ao vê-los indo para cima dele,unidos.

-Bem vindo de volta!-todos.

-Como foi lá? Viu algo de novo? Tem galinhas lá? Trouxe algo para mim?-dizia Michelangelo,que pulava tudo animado.

-Ah já vi que trouxe as minhas verduras, obrigado!-notou Donatello e assim que viu aquela caixa logo pegou para si.

-Tudo bem.-disse Raphael para o nerd.

-Conta! Conta!-continuava o de laranja.

-Ah Mikey dá um tempo! Não tô com paciência.

-Calma Mickey!-pediu o Leonardo.

-Já volto,vou por isso na cozinha.-diz Donnie saindo dali. Visualizar e classificar aquelas verduras e legumes iria entretê-lo por bastante tempo,para a alegria de alguns.

-Sim,eu tô cansado e com vontade de tomar algo gelado. – jogou a sua mala no sofá. - O que tem na geladeira?

-Espera Raph! Entendo que esteja exalto,mas acho que deve ir ao encontro do Mestre Splinter também.

O ninja de bandana vermelha já fazia menção de ir até a cozinha também,pouco depois de Donatello,já havia até virado e estava de costas,mas parou quando o líder falou sobre o sensei.

-Ele...falou alguma coisa sobre mim?-sério e ainda de costas.

-Bem,ele comentou algumas vezes que estava ansioso pela sua volta e curioso para saber do que ocorreu lá.

-Eu também!Eu também!-Michelangelo levantou o braço alegremente.

-er...mas acho que o mestre deve ser o primeiro a saber.-Leonardo falou isso diretamente para o mutante animado.

-Ah que droga! Eu sabia que tão cedo não iria relaxar e tomar uma cerveja.- resmungou e olhou para baixo.

-Ora por favor faça um esforço. Você não pode voltar desse jeito, sem dar satisfações para ninguém,como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Provavelmente o Sensei quer conversar a sois contigo e ele merece essa atenção e privilégio e...

\- Ok!Ok!Ok! – levanta e balança os braços para o alto,dando a entender que queria que o irmão interrompesse o discurso e o sermão - Eu já estou indo! Eu já estou indo!-disse já caminhando.

-É,parece que você nunca muda.-de braços cruzados e com ar de decepcionado.

Mas nesse momento,ao ouvir isso,o mutante virou-se e disse bem sério...

-...Pelo contrario Leo,eu acho que mudei um pouco.

Isso fez o líder ficar um pouco surpreso. No entanto quando o ranzinza voltou a andar até o seu destino,nesse meio tempo,antes dele ir embora totalmente,sorriu e disse...

-Então,eu fico feliz em ouvir isso.-sentiu um certo orgulho e ficou contente.

Raphael seguiu seu caminho sem comentar a fala do outro ninja,somente deu uma breve olhada para ele e foi definitivamente. No caminho pensou...

"Provavelmente ele irá querer saber de muitas coisas e talvez até me dê muitas broncas."

Quando entrou no quarto dele,sorrateiramente,o viu sentado no chão meditando. O tartaruga,se aproximou lentamente e na metade resolveu chamá-lo baixinho...

-...Mestre...

O velho rato então sem demora abriu os olhos, ficou espantado em ve-lo,mas sorriu demonstrando eu contentamento...

-Então era esse o motivo de tanta animação lá fora.-alisou a barba. Como eles estavam vendo o jogo de basebol,o rato imaginou que fosse euforia por causa do esporte. – Aproxime-se mais meu filho e sente-se.

Raphael obedeceu.

-Queria me falar algo?

-Não,ainda,eu quero primeiro ouvir de você como foram seus dias junto ao Arnold Jones.

Então o ninja começou a contar,o deixando a par de tudo e tentando detalhar o Maximo que podia,justo ele quem não era muito disso,gostava de dizer as coisas sem rodeios.

Depois disso voltou para a sala,se sentou no sofá e curtiu o jogo junto com seus irmãos,pois apesar de esconder sentiu falta deles,especialmente daqueles momentos onde todos estavam juntos se divertindo.

As semanas que se passaram foi totalmente dedicada somente a família,para matar as saudades,por isso Raphael não saiu nem uma vez para fora,o que foi um milagre para todos.

Pensando nisso o senhor Jones resolveu não ir procurá-lo tão cedo.

Dez semanas depois,pela manhã,Casey mal havia acordado e ouviu algo batendo na vidraça da janela de seu quarto. Viu Raphael do lado de fora,logo se levantou e andou até lá para abrir – próximo a escada de incêndio.

-Rapha! Você é louco? Alguém pode te...

-Cala boca seu idiota!-colocou as mãos no rosto dele,se mostrando irritado,mas não estava.

Mas o ninja não interrompeu só com aquela fala,também o beijou,assim que entrou totalmente no cômodo. O senhor Jones aceitou,ficaram parados,de pé e se beijando por uns minutos,porém o humano tentou parar com aquela ação...

-...Gosto disso...mas você apareceu num momento inoportuno.-se distanciou dele e foi para a frente do seu guarda roupa começar a escolher o que vestir.

-Você já vai trabalhar? Eu vim cedo,dá tempo...

-...Mas eu ainda tenho que me arrumar e tomar café...É o meu primeiro dia,depois das férias entende?

-Não irei te atrasar,se isso te preocupa tanto...

-Não quero perder o meu emprego Rapha. Também preciso dele para permanecer na cidade.-estava escolhendo uma calça comprida.

-hn,você fala como se ser mecânico fosse trabalhar numa empresa multinacional,ou alguma coisa assim.

-Tá,mas ainda assim preciso dela para não morrer de fome. Agora, se você viesse á noite nós...-

-...Se eu viesse a noite,não seria surpreendente.-coloca a não na parede e se apóia todo ali,fazendo pose e dando um sorriso malicioso.

Ele então parou de observar as roupas e virou o rosto para o mutante.

-...Pelo jeito você acordou com gás.

-É,tomei gasolina no café da manhã.-gracejou.

-Bem lembrando. Han...Você tomou mesmo café? Por que pode me acompanhar se quiser.

-Já comi,mas posso te fazer companhia,se quiser.

-Quero sim. Só espera um pouco.

Casey colocou a roupa que pretendia vestir emcima da cama e andou até a cozinha. Quando o justiceiro abriu a geladeira para pegar dois ovos e bacon congelados,o tartaruga percebeu lá dentro daquele eletrodoméstico havia algum espaço,ou seja ,estava meio vazio.

Quando o dono da casa começou a fritar a sua comida na frigideira e assubiando, o ninja resolveu falar...

-Se quiser eu procuro dinheiro na rua,como fiz antes.-estava de pé naquele momento.

-Hãn? Pra que?-virou o rosto,enquanto movia a espátula.

-Sua geladeira ta quase vazia Casey.-estranhando,pois achou que ele não havia percebido.

-Sim,eu tive que esvaziar,havia algumas coisas fora da validade.-voltou-se para os ovos e o bacon observando se estavam no ponto.

-hum...e o seu pagamento vai sair quando?-havia sentado antes de falar e colocou os braços sobre a mesa.

-...A situação não está tão ruim assim Raphael?

-Não?! –muito surpreso. - Depois eu que sou o orgulhoso. Se soube-se disso teria pegando parte da comida que tem lá em casa, a April exagerou em nos dar coisas semana passada. Alias,você deveria ter vendido aquela sucata de carro que você tinha lá no celeiro.

-Acho bonitinho você se preocupando comigo.-sorrindo e gracejando.

-Hunf. –com expressão de braço e envergonhado.

Eles ficaram um pouco calados durante a hora em que o cara começou a finalmente preparar todo o café,pondo a comida no prato e suco de laranja num como,em seguida levou a mesa junto com os talheres.

-Relaxa. Eu devo ter um dinheiro guardado pelos cantos,eu as vezes faço isso.-falou isso e foi se sentar. Os dois ficaram frente a frente.

-...hun,se for igual as minhas economias,não vai dar nem para comprar um leite. Hn,imagina se você um dia tiver que sustentar uma criança.

-hum,o que você quer dizer com isso?-ele já estava com um bacon no garfo prestes a levá-lo até a boca,quando se espantou com aquilo.

-Hãn?...eu...er..e…eh….-corado.

-Calma. Pode deixar.-mostra a palma da mão,num sinal de "pare".

-...Não pense besteira...-sem graça e cabisbaixo.

-Não pensei.

-É claro que pensou!-se levantou e apontou o dedo para ele,parecia meio irritado.

-...Raphael...-falou serenamente.

-O que Arnold?-de braços cruzados.

-Hãn! Ei,por que você me chamou pelo nome?

-Você também me chamou pelo meu.

-Mas isso...

-...Você geralmente me chama só de Rapha,ou raph.-interrompeu.

-Está bem. Mas...

-Não vai comer o seu café?

-Sim. Não me interrompa! Eu quero dizer que...eu só achei estranha essa sua frase.

-Eu sabia.

-Mas não quer dizer que eu tenha pensado algo mais a respeito...

-Não finja,se você achou estranho é por que pensou que...que...er...

-Não precisa se explicar Rapha.

Então Casey voltou a comer,ou melhor começou a comer e os dois ficaram em silêncio. O humano olhava para o seu amado,que tentava desviar o seu olhar. O tartaruga ficou sentado durante esse tempo.

Quando terminou, se levantou...

-Vou ao banheiro me arrumar,se ouvir um barulho é o barbeador.

-...espere Casey! -chamou a atenção dele ao notar seu movimento e menção de se virar para sair do cômodo.

-Sim?

-Não vai lavar a louça?-disse isso,sem olhar para ele,nem ao menos uma espiada.

-Vou,quando terminar.

-Não,deixa que eu lavo.-se levantou e começou a pegar o prato,as talheres e o copo.

-Não precisa fazer isso Raphael.

-Eu vou fazer!-caminhou até a pia,já decidido e com expressão de zangado.

-Tá bem!-mostrou as palmas das mãos,quase pedindo calma.

Então assim que o viu lavando,o justiceiro saiu da cozinha,mas parou no meio do caminho,pareceu que pensou um pouco e decidiu voltar.

-Raph.-apareceu no canto da porta.

-Hun?O que foi?

-É que...eu entendo,você não está preparado para isso.

-Isso o que?

-Você sabe.

-O que? Ter responsabilidades?

-Bem...não era bem isso,mas de certo modo,tem haver...

-Hunf! Eu posso ser responsável sim! Até você quer me tratar como um adolescentezinho rebelde?-levemente irritado.

-bem...não podemos negar que você é sim meio temperamental né.

-Eu sei me cuidar! Posso cuidar das minhas próprias coisas. Inclusive de uma casa.

-Isso eu concordo. –se aproxima dele e coloca a mão na cabeça do mesmo,fazendo carinho. - Você realmente é bom lavando e cozinhando...

-Escuta,eu não sou sua empregadinha. Se quis lavar a louça é por que me deu na telha!

-Tá eu sei. Só que...-tira a mão da cabeça dele.

-É melhor você ir se arrumar,não quero ser o culpado pelo seu atraso ou por ter perdido o seu belíssimo emprego.-apontando para ele com o garfo,como se isso fosse uma ameaça.

-Calma,estressadinho.-ele distanciou-se um pouco,meio chateado.-Fique a vontade aí.

Depois saiu definitivamente do local,foi então fazer o que deveria,se arrumar,escovar os dentes e se barbear. Enquanto isso Raphael,após lavar a louça,se sentou um pouco na cadeira,só que não conseguiu ficar muito tempo ali,estava um pouco curioso em saber o que faltava naquela casa e decidiu vasculhar a dispensa,primeiro olhou os armários de baixo e de cima. Quando ia observar a geladeira – havia visto pouco o que havia lá – ouviu os passos de Arnold voltando e então regressou a sentar-se na cadeira.

O senhor Jones apareceu na porta e disse...

-Eu já vou indo.

-Eu também.-se levantou.

-Podemos sair a noite para brigar ou tirar o racha,o que acha?

Raphael se se encostou à mesa e estava de braços cruzados,prestava atenção no que ele queria lhe dizer. E a frase o fez sorrir.

-Hun...agora falou a minha língua. É só me dizer a hora e o lugar. Darei um jeito de ir.

-As sete. No terraço da pizzaria do Sam. Está bem?

-Estarei lá.

E ele realmente foi. Só disse para o mestre onde iria e ainda assim foi a sois,pois se fala-se para os outros eles iriam querer ir também e o ninja de bandana vermelha queria que fosse somente ele e Casey,como sempre. Para ele,era como um encontro,como namorar.

Quando o mutante chegou no terraço,o mascarado já estava na beirada,observando as coisas lá em baixo.

-Por que exatamente estamos aqui?

Raphael estranhou,pois aquele estabelecimento não era nos confins de cidade,ou melhor,estava no centro e não naqueles "universos obscuros" quase submundos que os dois costumavam freqüentar.

-Recentemente veio um grupo mal encarado de motoqueiros que resolveram-se contra o local e disseram que iriam voltar hoje para acabar com tudo.

-Compreendo.

Então,quanto os tais homens apareceram e entraram na Pizzaria,logo que começou a conversa entre o líder e o dono do lugar, os dois "heróis" apareceram na frente da porta,interrompendo os vilões. E assim furiosos por causa da interrupção, os dois partiram para cima e a ação começou. Mas para não estragar o restaurante e ter que pagar a conta depois, eles fizeram o possível para a briga se concentrar lá fora. Conseguiram isso e também venceram aquele combate,com muito esforço pois eram muitos.

Mais tarde,os dois estavam caminhando pelas sombras de um beco deserto, de vigília. Arnold estava atrás,enquanto o ninja se encontrava na frente. Estava tudo quieto, até que Casey resolveu falar...

-Podemos parar um momento?

-O que foi? Cansou?

-Não. É que eu quero te entregar isso.-tirou algo do bolso e sem virar-se,ou deixar que o Raphael fize-se isso,estendeu a mão e o mostrou uma caixa preta na frente do rosto dele.

-Hãn?-ficou surpreso e curioso.

-Pegue e abra.

Raph fez o que ele pediu,estranhando tudo aquilo e tendo até um certo receio,mas abriu a caixa,ainda de costas para o amado. Lá dentro tinha um "anel" feito de arame revestido com papel dourado.

-O...o que é isso?-vira-se para ele.

-Isso é uma pergunta retórica?-perguntou isso antes de levantar a máscara para cima.

-...me explique melhor isso.-levemente irritado por não estar compreendendo.

-Significa que eu quero me casar contigo Raphael.-fica com um joelho no chão,na posição de pedido de casamento,se sente meio sem graça,mas achava que deveria fazer aquela ação,especialmente para ficar mais evidente.

-Casar?!...ahn...bem...eu não sei o que dizer...

-Só diga sim. Por que garanto que você não irá querer dizer não.

-...Não me pressione...-virou-se de costas,meio envergonhado e de braços cruzados.

-Ora,vai dizer que não quer ser a senhora Jones.-se aproximou,colocou as mãos no casco dele e apoiou seu queixo na cabeça do mesmo, gracejou e quase riu do que disse.

-GRR!Pare com isso!-se irritou e se afastou um pouco.

-ahaha calma. Me responda.

-...eu...aceitaria...se...se casamento não me soa-se como uma festinha frufru. Eu não penso igual a uma mulher. Mesmo que eu goste de um homem.-disse isso agora virado para a frente dele.

-Ora Raphael,você não vai precisar se vestir-se de noiva.-ainda brincando.

-Não falo disso! Olha aqui,precisamos mesmo nos juntar assim? Com festa,pompa,juiz de paz? Isso é ridículo!-fazendo uns movimentos com as mãos.

-Bem,não precisamos fazer algo grande...Mas acho que devíamos nos casar no papel.-desta vez falava e estava sério.

-Como? Um juiz iria achar estranho um humano casar-se com uma tartaruga.

-Você vai estar disfarçado.-estranhando aquela barreira que ele colocou,sendo que por tantas vezes todos os tartarugas saíram da superfície dando um jeito de se disfarçar como humanos.

-Mesmo assim alguém iria achar esquisito. E outra coisa...eu não tenho sobrenome.

-Ai,para de colocar dificuldades!-começando a se irritar.

-Olha aqui.Não acho que precisamos disso. - aponta do dedo para ele. - Já...selamos a nossa união lá na fazenda,ficou tudo claro para mim e para você o que temos...Não precisa disso tudo se quer que eu viva com você.-fica meio acanhado falando aquilo.

Arnold Jones respirou fundo e pensou por alguns segundos.

-Raphael, você pode não ter um sobrenome agora,mas casando comigo terá. E mais,você terá direitos e benefícios. Entenda que isso é preciso. -pegou na mão dele.

O mutante ficou encabulado,assim que ele terminou aquela frase o ninja logo tirou sua mão dali e falou...

-...Quando vai ser?

-Bem,primeiro eu preciso ir conversar com o Mestre Splinter.

-Para que?

-Para ele dar a permissão para nós casarmos.

-E precisa disso?-estranha e cruza os braços.

-Claro. Faz parte do protocolo.

-Isso me parece ridículo,além de antiquado.

-Posso parecer uma pessoa rebelde,mas há certas regras que eu creio que devem ser respeitadas,como eu aprendi com o meus pais,pedidos de casamento devem ser feitos assim.

-Pela primeira vez te vejo muito cafona.

-Pois é,mas é com o cafona aqui quem vai se casar.- aponta para si mesmo com o polegar. - Afinal,você me ama,certo?-e volta a sorrir.

-Detesto quando você faz isso.-expressão de bravo.

-Pois eu adoro. Podemos ir?-sorri entre os dentes por uns segundos e depois começa a andar até ele,até ultrapassá-lo alguns centímetros.

-Agora?!-surpreso e movendo a cabeça,acompanhando o movimento dele.

-Quanto mais cedo melhor.

Raphael suspira antes de dizer.

-Tá. Vamos.-logo começa a caminhar também.

Demorou um pouco,mas os dois chegaram no esconderijo dos ninjas,foram bem recebidos e cumprimentaram todos,fizeram isso o mais rápido possível e ao ver onde o plinter estava – ele se encontrava sentado num dos sofás,distraído lendo um livro– os dois caminharam até o sensei.

-Mestre.-chamou Raphael. Casey estava atrás dele.

-Sim.-levantou o rosto.

-Ahn...queremos falar a sois com você.

O senhor Jones confirmou com a cabeça. Os outros irmãos somente observaram tudo de longe,mas somente Leonardo e Donatello notaram algo, os dois companheiros estavam de mãos dadas.

-Oh.-o velho encostou parte o dedo dobrado no queixo e sorriu,parece que pressentia era um assunto importante a ser tratado.-Muito bem,podemos conversar. Sente-se.

-Hãn?! Aqui mesmo?-perguntou o mutante surpreso com a decisão do pai.

-Sim.

Os dois ficaram um pouco sem graça só de pensar que os outros iriam ouvir a conversa...

-Mas...é um assunto importante...-disse Arnold,mas quando pretendia falar mais coisas foi interrompido imediatamente.

-Então,podemos participar da conversa?-perguntou Michelangelo animado e se aproximando,ele estava curioso.

-Não.-disse o sensei.

-Hãn,mas...

-Você ouviu o mestre.-disse Raphael rispidamente.

-Calma Raphael,também não é assim.-disse o namorado.

-Isso mesmo,não precisa falar assim com o seu irmão.

O ninja de vermelho pensou em falar algo e até fez menção em abrir a boca,mas desistiu e ficou um tanto nervoso,de braços cruzados.

-Michelangelo,Leonardo e Donatello eu sugiro que todos vão para o Dojo e esperem lá.

-Certo sensei.-disse Leonardo fazendo uma reverencia. Seguido pelo Donnie.

Mikey tentava se justificar,grita e esperneia muito como uma criança,mas foi arrastado pelos irmãos até o outro cômodo e ninguém cedeu as suas clemências.

-Ah. Eu espero que nenhum de vocês resolva ir bisbilhotar ou entreouvir pelas portas ou paredes. Se não serão castigados.-adverte o ancião,de costas para eles e levantando o dedo indicador da mão direita.

-Sim mestre.-disse somente o líder e o cérebro do grupo,deram uma parada para ouvir aquilo e logo continuaram caminhando.

Michelangelo e Donatello eram os que tinham mais curiosidade de saber do que se tratava a tal conversa. Pois,para eles aquilo era novidade,não era todo dia em que o fazendeiro e o instrutor deles vão dialogar longe de todos e fazendo mistério. Leonardo porém já imaginava do que se tratava...

Por fim os três definitivamente estavam sozinhos na sala. O rato assim que percebeu o silêncio de vozes – por que havia barulho de água – pediu para os dois se sentarem no sofá de dois lugares. E ele fez o mesmo,só que na poltrona.

-Muito bem. Podem começar a falar.

-Mestre...eu não sei se o senhor sabe. Ahn...eu amo o seu filho,o Raphael.

-Ah,é mesmo?-fingiu surpresa,mas de um jeito que ficava nítido que era ironia de sua parte.

-...ah...o senhor já sabia?-deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Sim.-respondeu Raph encabulado.

-Mas,siga,eu imagino que há mais coisas a serem ditas.-disse o rato risonho.

-Er...sim. Eu quero pedir a sua permissão para que ele se case comigo.

-No civil,eu imagino.

-Sim.

-Já conversaram sobre isso?

-Sim.-confirmou o humano.

-Eu quero dizer,conversaram aprofundando no assunto.

-Bem,eu acho que seria estranho para o juiz de paz ver um cara todo encapotado indo se casar.-diz o de pele verde.

-Podemos nos encapotar ainda,podemos nos casar no inverno.-argumentou o cabeludo.

-Olha,na verdade eu não concordo muito com isso...Eu não estou a fim de festa.-diz o mutante.

-Eu entendo Raphael. Mas acho que o Arnold Jones tem razão,seria o mais correto que se casassem para ter uma vida a dois. Só que,porém pensando no caso dos encapotados, creio que seus irmãos não irão poder presenciar no cartório.

-Verdade,precisamos de mais testemunhas. Esqueci disso.

-A ruiva poderia ser.

-Bem,eu vejo se arranjo outra testemunha.

-Quanto ter festa, eu sugiro que almocem ou jantem aqui para comemorar. Especialmente pelos seus irmãos Raphael,entende. É uma mudança de vida tanto para vocês como para eles.

-Bem...Se for só um jantar ou almoço,tudo bem.

-Bem,desculpe perguntar isso Arnold. Mas irão morar na sua casa Arnold?Ou pretende que seja na fazenda?

-Ahn...na minha casa. Pelo menos por enquanto. Quer dizer,ela é meio pequena. Então,terei que me mudar,quanto tiver uma chance.

-Hum...Mais uma coisa, estão realmente cientes de que isso que querem?

-Eu...penso que sim.-disse o de cabelos longos,estranhando aquela pergunta.

-É uma mudança bem grande de vida meu filho.

-Nós já tivemos a nossa experiência lá na fazenda. -disse do sais. -Parece que você está nos casando mestre.- completou e sorri entre os dente.

O sensei queria sentir firmeza na decisão e perceber se estavam amadurecidos o bastante para isso.

-Está bem. Eu dou a minha permissão.

Os dois se olharam felizes e corados,mas Casey se mostrou mais alegre com a noticia.

-Agora irei chamar os outros para contar a novidade.-começou a caminhar.

-Hãn!? Mestre!Não!-ficou muito chocado o ninja e se levantou pedindo para o sensei parar.

-Porque não? Eles precisam saber.-vira-se,pois estava de costas.

-Rapha,você não quer que eles saibam disso no dia não é?-diz o noivo.

-GRRR! Está bem! Chame-os, mas EU falo!-ficou bravo e apontou para si mesmo,se enchendo de coragem.

-Oh,de acordo.-por uns segundos o mestre esbugalhou os olhos mas em seguida voltou ao normal e sorriu, sentiu um certo orgulho do filho por querer enfrentar-los.

Casey ficou muito espantado com aquela frase do amado,mal podia acreditar e ficou mudo.

Assim o rato saiu para chamá-los. O mutante dos sais,ficou parado,de pé,com os braços cruzados e sério,enquanto esperava-os. Estava todo cheio de si,determinado e estufando o peito.

Quando todos apareceram no local,o ninja zangado se aproximou deles, Leonardo pretendia dizer algo mas foi bruscamente interrompido...

-Escutem! Temos uma novidade para vocês. Eu e o Casey pretendemos nos casar.-agarrou o amado pelo braço,mas não de maneira grosseira.

-O QUE?!-Michelangelo ficou bem surpreso

-É sério isso?!-Donatello meio incrédulo e chocado.

-Sim. É a mais pura verdade.-disse calmamente o outro.

-Mas...mas...Como assim? O que aconteceu? Dês de vocês estão namorado?-Mikey estava muito confuso.

-Por que não nos contou nada?-perguntou o de roxo.

-Ora,dá para saber por que né?-disse Leonardo ao que não acreditava.

-Ah sim,por orgulho e timidez.

-Não precisava falar assim Leo.-disse o ranzinza.-Eu não esperava outra reação de vocês...Exceto de você Leo.-disse Raphael,a última frase falou diretamente para o líder,enquanto apontava para ele com o dedo,naquele momento estava bem próximo do mesmo só que logo se afastou,de todos e foi até Casey novamente.

-O que?! Você tava sabendo Leo?-pergunta Donatello.

-Sim.-meio envergonhado,coloca a mão na nuca.

-E por que não no contou?!-Michelangelo,desta vez estava somente chateado.

-Porque eu achei que próprio Raph é que tinha que dizer,não eu.

-E o que você tem a nos dizer Casey?-diz o do bastão,se aproximando e apontando para o dito cujo.

-er...bem...eu...-Arnold gaguejou,sem saber o que dizer e o que pensar.

-Ei! Deixa ele em paz! Eu já disse tudo! Pronto!-diz o ninja de cabeça quente.

-Calma Raph! Todos só estão muito chocados com essa revelação. Deve dar um tempo para eles raciocinarem.-se aproxima o de azul e tenta aliviar a tenção.

-Leo,mas e se ele resolver ir embora hoje?!-disse o de laranja,começando a se sentir triste.

-Não! Não farei isso por que prometi ao mestre que...irei dar um jantar ou almoço antes de...-sem graça em dizer isso.

-UMA FESTA!Ah! Aí eu aprovo! – diz o mais animado do grupo.

-Mas...vai ser uma festa de despedida,pra que toda essa animação?-diz o nerd.

-Não vai ser uma festa!-diz em voz alta o senhor zangado.

-Calma Donnie, resignação, essa é a lei da vida.-Leonardo vai até ele,coloca sua mão no ombro do mesmo para consolá-lo.

-E...para quanto será?-perguntou o geek.

-Não sei! Não nos apresse!

-O mestre acabou de nos dar permissão,agora precisamos também comunicar ao tribunal primeiro e bolar a data.-disse o justiceiro.

Só que isso demorou, especialmente por que Casey precisava juntar dinheiro para pagar as taxas que seriam cobradas para que a realização da cerimônia(os casamentos americanos civis são feitos assim).

Então,enquanto isso os dois continuaram se encontrando quase todas as noites. Porém,desta vez ficavam mais tempo no esconderijo do esgoto e as vezes saiam, ficavam para jantar, treinar, ver TV com todos os outros ninjas. Casey achou que deveria ser assim para que todos se acostumassem com a idéia de que eles tinham um relacionamento,o humano sempre tentava demonstrar o quanto amava aquele mutante cabeça quente,menos ele,detestava por sua timidez e por querer manter a sua fama de mal. Entretanto,o ninja usava o anel de noivado,sendo que Donatello se prontificou para ele mesmo fazer uma aliança que coube-se direito no dedo do irmão.

Enrolaram durante meses,apesar do Splinter lembrar ao casal todos os dias...

Foi quando que antes da transição da estação,Raphael resolveu ir visitar Casey em sua casa,o esperou encima do telhado,até o rapaz chegar do trabalho – pois ele não sabia o horário exato que ele regressava.

Assim que chamou pela janela,foi convidado a entrar...

-Pode vir,mas se veio jantar...não farei agora...estou cansado.-disse o Jones abrindo a janela e o vendo entrar,mas assim que fez isso caminhou até a sala e se sentou no chão.

O ninja somente o seguiu e o observou,parou só por um momento e depois andou até a cozinha,sem pedir e sem cerimônia pois os dois não tinham isso. Pegou uma lata de cerveja e voltou – ele não trouxe copos, pois os ambos estavam acostumados a tomar a mesma garrafa,lata e copos,não se incomodavam com isso dês que começou essa relação - se aproximou dele,deitou no colo do mesmo e disse ...

-...eu também estou,treinei eu queria vir aqui...

O Jones ficou surpreso e corado em vê-lo fazendo isso,foi inesperado,já que Rapha nunca havia feito isso. Mas decidiu não ficar pensando muito e pegou a lata de cerveja com o intuito de abri-la,só que logo o mutante tomou o objeto de suas mãos...

-Não. Deixa que eu abro.-sorrindo,meio encabulado também.

-...ahn...obrigado...-acanhado,mas aceitou.

Abriu rapidamente,sem muito esforço,lambeu os respingos que ficaram na borda da lata, e logo depois deu para Arnold...

-Não vai beber?

-Tenha você primeiro esse privilégio.

-Obrigado.-sorri.

Enquanto o via beber o tartaruga pensava sobre querer comer um petisco junto com a cerveja,porém recordou que ao pegar a bebida notou que a geladeira não estava tão cheia. Fazia um tempo que não ia lá naquela casa e parece que as coisas não mudaram dês da sua última visita,imaginava até como a dispensa estava. Mas achou que provavelmente ele estava economizando demais para o casamento.

-Arnie...- agora Raphael o chamava assim,especialmente quanto estavam a sois.

-Hun?-respondeu depois daquela longa golada,acariciou a cabeça dele.

-Não quer mesmo que lhe ajude a pagar as taxa?

-Não.

-Acho que você deveria arranjar um emprego melhor. Especialmente para encher melhor a dispensa.

-Hãn?

-Parece que nada mudou na geladeira. Continua a mesma.-levanta-se,mas fica sentado,apoiando o corpo com as mãos que estavam no chão.

-Mas eu fui fazer compras,mas eu já consumi metade das coisas. Eu não compro muito como a April por que tem muita gente na sua casa...eu moro sozinho. Sendo assim economizo mais.

Raphael parou um momento,mas não tardou para continuar...

-Eu começo a ficar impaciente com isso...Temos que marcar logo a data. Também não agüento o mestre Splinter me lembrar disso diariamente.

-Eu concordo.

-Pois não parece. Com essa enrolação...

-Acredite,eu quero acabar com essa enrolação. Eu...estou cansado de viver sozinho,quero compartilhar a minha vida com você... – acaricia ele com a mão direita o deixando corado.

-O...o único porém nisso é que...eu meio que serei uma "dona de casa".-fazendo aspas com os dedos. -Não quero ficar trancado na sua casa...

-A casa também será sua. E...você pode sair quando quiser...eu prometo não fazer bagunça,se você também não fizer...

-Não faço tanta bagunça,já falei para você parar com essa mania de achar que eu sou aquele adolescentezinho irresponsável que você conheceu no passado...-se levantou,irritado e aponta para ele com o dedo da mão esquerda.

-Ah,pra mim você não mudou muito não.-sorriu e se levantou também.

O mutante virou-se,ficando de costas para ele,ainda chateado. Enquanto o Jones riu brevemente e lhe deu um abraço.

-Eu gosto de você desse jeito mesmo.-posou o queixo sobre a sua cabeça. – Meu emprego não é ruim,eu trabalho no que gosto, eu ganho o suficiente para me sustentar. E eu vou conseguir sustentar você também.

-Hunf. Se ganha muito por que está economizando tanto?

-São muitas taxas. E depois,eu tinha vontade de a gente viajar para ter a nossa lua de mel.

O senhor zangado se espantou e virou-se...

-Nem vem! Não precisamos disso!-tira os braços dele de si e vira-se.

-Mas...

-Pode fazer parte da tradição. Mas ainda prefiro ir logo para a sua casa.

-Não seja impaciente Raph. Esse será o dia mais feliz das nossas vidas. Temos que aproveitar.

-Aproveitaremos,mas na minha e na sua casa.

-Na nossa.-sério e de braços cruzados.

-Não é ainda. Então,você irá amanhã mesmo para o tribunal?

-Eu tentarei fazer isso.

-Não vai tentar,vai conseguir!

-Calma Rapha!-mostra as palmas das mãos.

-Você não tem pressa também?

-Sim,mas...

-Então.

-Vou fazer o possível.

-Maravilha,então quando tiver o dia marcado me avise. E olha eu prefiro que seja sexta feira...

-Rapha! Onde você vai?

-Para casa.

-Não quer jantar e ver um filme comigo antes?

-Você não tem que jantar?

-ah sim...eu esquento uma lasanha no micro ondas e a gente janta á bem?

-hunf. É isso que você faz quando está com fome?-cruza os braços.

-Só quando eu estou cansado demais para cozinhar. – vai até a cozinha. E o ninja o segue.

-Hunf! Depois eu que sou o preguiçoso. Deixa que eu cozinho seu molenga!-ele pretendia caminhar até o fogão.

-Não.Não hoje.- o impede colocando a mão no ombro dele- Raph. Você está sendo muito legal,mas eu...prefiro assim,somente hoje está bem?

-Tá. – chateado.

-Você gosta mesmo de cozinhar.-ri entre os dentes e fica de braços cruzados.

-Ora,me deixa em paz!-moveu a mão, irritado com aquela nítida provocação.

Arnold continuou sorrindo,mas não continuou gracejando,foi logo abrir a geladeira e pegar a caixa onde estava a lasanha,desembala,coloca num prato e põe no forno microondas. Enquanto ele programava,o mutante ficava olhando para o lado.

-Essa marca é muito boa. O filme que vai passar é bom,acho que você ainda não viu...

-Casey...isso vai demorar?

-O que? O filme ou a comida?

-Os dois. Não quero chegar tarde em casa.

-Você?!-espanta-se,ele nunca se importou muito com horários.

-...Se eu me atrasar,o mestre splinter irá ficar bravo e irá pedir para meus irmãos virem me procurar,entende? Não quero que nos incomode. Eu sei muito bem que esse será o primeiro lugar que vão me procurar.

-Bem,eu não quero te deixar em maus lenços,especialmente agora que parece estar andando na linha - riu da última frase.

-Para de rir idiota,você ainda não me respondeu!

-Bem,o filme irá terminar tarde...Mas,e se eu ligar para a April e pedir que ela...

-Não incomode a ruiva. E o mestre splinter não irá gostar que eu fique até muito tarde aqui,ele irá achar que estamos apressando as coisas.

Casey ficou chateado e sério. Raphael então não gostando de o ver com aquela expressão – se mostrou incomodado e irritado com isso – pegou a mão direita dele...

-Não piore as coisas.-o olhou bravo

-Tudo bem,que seja só um jantar então.-esboçou um sorriso.

Então quando tocou o alarme do microonda,avisando que a comida estava pronta,Arnold pegou a lasanha e partiu em duas. O mutante ajudou a arrumar a mesa. Só que,aquela foi a refeição mais silenciosa que os dois fizeram juntos e sozinhos. Nem na fazenda era tão assim.

Ambos também lavaram a louça,e foi nesse momento em que saiu uma fala...

-...Você já sabe quem mais será a nossa testemunha?

-Sim. O aquele dono da Pizzaria que algumas vezes fomos lá defender.

-Mas...mal o conhecemos.

-Sim. Mas pensei nele por que o mesmo já nos disse que era eternamente grato e que devia essa para a gente.

-Bem...se você insiste.

-Não tem mais ninguém que pode nos ajudar.

Eles conversaram sem emoção. E do nada emudeceram, uns minutos antes de terminarem de lavar os pratos, e mais ou menos nesse momento o senhor Jones pegou na mão dele e tocou a aliança do mesmo...

-Tudo vai dar certo.

O outro observando toda a ação somente ficou encabulado e um pouco depois disso,retirou a mão dali demonstrando incomodo, especialmente por que os dois estavam com as mãos molhadas,cheias de sabão e escorregadias.

-Tá . Sei. –foi somente o que disse,enquanto ruborizava.

Assim que terminaram por completo, o mutante sem mais delongas se despediu e foi embora,pela mesma janela que entrou.

 **Continua...**


	3. COMUNICADO

-COMUNICADO-

Caros leitores...

Eu quero agradecer as visualizações e comentários. Eu fico feliz que uma mera fanfic minha das tartarugas ninjas sobre um ship que poucos gostam tenham tido mais comentários que algumas outras fics recentes minhas.

Porém,eu lamento em informar, mas eu decidi parar com a fanfic. Eu ainda gosto dos personagens e de Tartarugas Ninjas, entretanto, eu comecei a me interessar por outros assuntos,desenhos e filmes por isso o interesse acabou e as ideias para essa história idem. Me desculpem.

E eu sinto, mas não haverá conclusão, por que como não me senti mais inspirada melhor parar. E depois, não quero que aconteça o mesmo que ocorreu em outro enredo que eu fiz na qual eu tive que finalizar as pressas por demorar demais para concluir e por isso até hoje me arrependo amargamente daquele final horrível que eu escrevi.

Em todo caso obrigada por tudo.

Ainda escrevo fanfics por aqui, se quiserem podem dar uma olhada no meu perfil e ver se algo agrada a vocês. E estou tentando trazer narrativas mais curtas e sem muitos capítulos para eu não desistir no meio do caminho ou me cansar, perder a inspiração e o interesse rápido.

Bem, até mais!

E novamente obrigada pela atenção de vocês.


End file.
